


В сумерках Силы

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Femdom, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: По мотивам кадра из трейлера "Star Wars: Battlefront II". Айден Вёрсио пытается захватить Люка Скайуокера, но в итоге оказывается в плену сама.





	В сумерках Силы

**Author's Note:**

> не совсем канонное представление о Силе и Восстании; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; текст был написан до выхода "Star Wars: Battlefront II"

— Ни с места!

Перед ней стоял Люк Скайуокер — надежда, золотой мальчик Восстания. Стоял, замерев. Даже световой меч повис в воздухе на полпути к его руке. Один выстрел — и всё будет кончено. Джедаи погибнут, и Восстание последует за ними.

Но Император приказал достать Люка живьём. А Айден Вёрсио, командир отряда «Инферно», привыкла исполнять приказы в точности. И этот не должен был стать исключением.

— Руки за спину! Отпусти световой меч.

Люк послушно исполнил обе команды. Раздался мягкий звук падения металла на землю. Айден приблизилась к нему.

— На колени.

Он, лишь чуть повернув голову вбок, словно пытаясь увидеть, кто его пленил, рухнул, не произнеся ни слова. Она подошла к нему вплотную, приставила оружие к виску. Не сводя с него глаз, сняла с пояса наручники.

— Поднять руки вверх.

Он не сопротивлялся. Неужели это безмолвное, пытающееся сохранить себе жизнь существо могло стать символом хоть чего-то, даже настолько ничтожного движения, как это Восстание? Неужели этот трус сумел подорвать Звезду Смерти и уйти от Дарта Вейдера живым? Нет. Здесь что-то было не так. Но что — она не понимала, а когда поняла — стало слишком поздно.

Айден всего лишь на долю секунды перевела взгляд на одну из его рук, чтобы застегнуть наручник. И сразу же в её глазах резко потемнело, воздуха резко стало не хватать. Ещё сохраняя контроль над телом, она выстрелила. Но пули ушли в молоко. Люк успел увернуться. Дёрнувшись в сторону, он опрокинул Айден на спину. 

На секунду сознание вернулось к ней. Краем глаза она успела увидеть, что Люк расслабил хватку одной из рук. Только затем, чтобы сжать её горло уже другой — той, что она держала — нет, за которую она держалась в тщетных попытках сопротивляться. 

Взгляд её был направлен вверх. Она видела лишь тёмно-синее грозовое небо. И слышала жужжание светового меча. Чувствовала нестерпимую боль. И не чувствовала правой руки. Той самой, в которой она держала лазерный автомат.

— Отряд «Инферно», значит? — Люк нагнулся над ней. Она видела молодое лицо, уже покрытое морщинами. Видела серо-голубые, далеко не дружелюбные глаза. Вблизи он вообще оказался далеко не таким дружелюбным, каким его пытались нарисовать плакаты Восстания. Даже здесь они лгали. — Хорошо, хорошо.

Он ухмыльнулся. Она попыталась прошипеть что-то в ответ. Получилось плохо. Не хватало воздуха.

— Да сколько тебе будет угодно, — он достал рацию и проговорил: — Скайуокер на связи. У меня пленник. 

— Вылетаем.

— Принял, конец связи.

— ...вы на месте? Капитан? Капитан Вёрсио? Айд... — остаток фразы сержанта Мико она уже не услышала. Захват Скайуокера лишил её возможности дышать. От нехватки воздуха она потеряла сознание.

Последним, что она почувствовала, было то, что её взваливали на плечи.

***

Ещё немного — и она бы его пристрелила. Больше таких ошибок допускать не следовало. Его спасли только скорость реакции и приём, которому он успел научиться, глядя на голозаписи битв отца.

Оби-Ван и Йода запрещали ему пользоваться этой техникой, говоря о ней, как о ситхской. Люк не обращал на это внимания. Только ситхи возводили всё в абсолют. Становиться Тьмой было табу. Использовать Тьму джедаям никто не запрещал — вспомнить тот же легендарный Ваапад Мейса Винду. Тем более, если это становилось жизненной необходимостью.

Для Люка такая жизненная необходимость возникала в среднем раза три за неделю, а то и чаще. Он обязан был выжить любой ценой, чтобы положить конец Империи и ситхам. Он не имел права умирать — он воплощал все надежды Восстания на скорую победу. И для этого приходилось идти на такие шаги, которые джедаи древности себе позволить не могли.

Он жалел об этом. Каждый раз, когда Лея проводила рукой по его щеке, целуя в лоб. Каждый раз, когда представлял разочарованный взгляд Хана. Каждый раз, когда говорил с призраком Оби-Вана или связывался с Йодой. Каждый раз, смотрясь по утрам в зеркало, он подмечал новые морщины. И не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его глаза желтели. 

Порой ему казалось, что он сходил с ума. Порой — что всё-таки падает на Тёмную Сторону. Если Империя наносила удар ранним утром, у него банально не хватало времени.

Он редко брал заложников. Его световой меч разил насмерть — или не разил вообще, предоставляя разобраться с врагом другим солдатам, следовавшим за ним. Захват Силы он использовал для удушения тех, кто обходил его сзади. И лишь иногда Люк мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как взятие в плен. Чаще всего в его руках оказывались высокопоставленные имперские офицеры, захватить которых и без применения Силы не вызывало никаких трудностей. 

Но сегодня ему повезло. Он застал врасплох командира элитного отряда штурмовиков «Инферно». 

Ещё бы «Мустафаром» назвались.

Он лично привёз её, держа без сознания, на базу Восстания. Лично поместил в камеру для допросов. И настоял на том, что допрашивать будет также лично.

Ради его безопасности пришлось приковать её к стене наручниками. Он подобного требования со стороны руководителей Восстания не одобрял. Но понимал — они не могли позволить себе лишний риск.

Когда приготовления закончились, он запросил ведро холодной воды. Отошёл на другой конец камеры и, используя телекинез, вылил его на неё.

Тяжело дыша, чуть ли не захлёбываясь, она очнулась.

— Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось? — улыбнулся он.

***

Перед ней снова стоял Люк Скайуокер. На этот раз, правда, он выглядел по-другому. Он сменил чёрные рубашку и брюки, которые носил в бою, на белое просторное одеяние, доходившее до щиколоток. Морщин у него на лице будто стало меньше, а само лицо словно посветлело. Голубые глаза, казалось, стали ярче, чем были. То самое лицо с плакатов, не иначе.

— Долго красишься? — попыталась съязвить она.

— Два часа. Только ради вас.

С чего-то вдруг перешёл на уважительное обращение. У него что, раздвоение личности было?

— Что тебе нужно?

— Чтобы вас поскорее перевели отсюда в казармы или хотя бы нормальную камеру.

Он отвечал тихо, спокойно, глаза его с грустью смотрели на неё. В его голосе звучало то ли разочарование, то ли сострадание. Ни угрозы, ни наглости, ни уверенности, которые она так хорошо видела на поле боя.

— Я так полагаю, мне для этого нужно перейти на твою сторону. Или выдать тебе какой-нибудь изъян в конструкции второй Звезды Смерти? 

— Хорошо бы, — проговорил он всё с тем же выражением лица и подошёл на несколько шагов ближе. — Слишком хорошо.

— Не дождёшься. Ни того, ни другого.

— Я знал, — он покачал головой. — Я знал, что вы это скажете. Вы все говорите так.

В его кротком голосе вдруг зазвенели стальные нотки. Айден насторожилась.

— Все мы верны Империи и Императору.

— Настолько верны, что готовы пожертвовать собой во их имя, — Скайуокер с жалостью посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. — Знаю. И понимаю. Но может, вы будете чуть разумнее? Может, хоть выдадите мне ложную информацию? Может, сделаете вид, что перешли на другую сторону? В следующем бою же сможете спокойно уйти. 

— Нет. Никогда. 

— Ваше право, — он пожал плечами и сделал ещё три шага вперёд. Протянул руку, провёл Айден по щеке. Он лишь слегка касался тёплыми пальцами её кожи. — Жаль. Жаль, что всё так.

— Не смей, — коротко проговорила она. Он взял её за подбородок. И снова внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Жалости там уже не было. Лишь интерес.

— Что именно — не сметь?

— Трогать меня, — она резко опустила голову вниз и почти укусила его за ладонь.

— Как пожелаете, — он виновато отошёл. Что за джедайская дьявольщина? — Простите. Меры безопасности.

Что за меры безопасности, она спросить не успела. Он резко сжал пальцы в кулак, и у неё перед глазами снова резко потемнело.

***

Следующие несколько дней он не показывался ей на глаза. Её будили всё также — ведром холодной воды. Кормили, поили, отмывали — не снимая с цепей. А потом вводили снотворное. И так — постоянно. Никто её не допрашивал, никто не пытал. Её просто держали здесь.

Она не видела снов и спала крепко, как никогда. Между действием снотворного и ведром воды на голову проходил миг или два. И несмотря на условия содержания, она как-то ухитрялась высыпаться. Но в целом в тюрьме Восстания ей было не лучше, чем заключённым у Империи.

Всё недолгое время её бодрствования она пыталась думать об отряде. О том, не распустили ли их. О том, продолжают ли они искать Скайуокера. О том, живы ли они вообще. О том, будет ли у неё место, куда она вернётся.

В первый раз подобная мысль её испугала. Предательство. Измена клятве. Вот что это значило. Но потом Айден с ней смирилась. В конце концов, если бы Император посчитал, что они не выполнили задание и доказали свою неэффективность, он действительно мог выкинуть их из рядов специальных войск. Или расстрелять.

Но потом она собралась и научилась бороться. Ей было куда возвращаться — в Империю. Всё остальное не имело ни малейшего значения.

И после этого начала строить догадки — зачем она здесь. Зачем её пленили, зачем держали, зачем тратили такое количество ресурсов, вместо того, чтобы просто отдать под трибунал и закончить этот спектакль. Хотели перевербовать? Вряд ли. Получить какую-то ценную информацию? Едва ли она ей обладала. Она исполняла то, что ей приказывали. Она охотилась за Скайуокером. И больше ничего. 

Скайуокером. Может, ключ был здесь? Может, она зачем-то понадобилась ему? Но зачем? Все свидетели описывали его как служителя Силы, не склонного к тому, чтобы коллекционировать разумных существ. 

И если при первом знакомстве она бы ещё попыталась с этим поспорить, то после второго окончательно перестала понимать, с кем — или чем — столкнулась.

Острил он только в ответ, да и то — словно соблюдая ритуал. Желания хоть как-то задеть её в его словах не чувствовалось. Пытать он её не пытал — даже в цепи её заковывали до того, как он заходил. Он сам вёл себя так, словно хотел её скорее отпустить отсюда. Он жалел её. И, казалось, сострадал. Даже извинялся — будто за то, что захватил её в плен и не мог дать свободу.

Однако она помнила, что видела на поле боя. Безжалостность, холодность, безразличность. Почти жестокость.

Как соединялись эти качества в нём? Надевал ли он маску здесь, в пыточной, или же на поле боя? Играл ли с ней в хорошего и плохого следователя? Она не знала. В её силах было только гадать. И изучать его дальше. Возможно, Восстание и вправду настолько сойдёт с ума, что отпустит её, ничего не добившись. Она же вернётся к Императору если не с головой Скайуокера, то со знаниями о нём.

Но хотел ли он, чтобы эта информация дошла до ушей Палпатина — или Дарта Вейдера? Едва ли. И с его стороны глупо было давать ей возможность его изучать, подмечать слабые и сильные стороны. Наверное, поэтому Скайуокер и появлялся здесь так редко. Не давал ей узнавать себя.

Что ж, кем бы он ни был, он определённо не был дураком. И уж точно знал, что делал. Но причина этого для неё всё ещё оставалась загадкой. Всё, что Айден могла делать, — это ждать.

Руки затекли.

Дверь распахнулась — впервые за долгое время без распыления снотворного газа. Вошёл Скайуокер. Вновь на себя непохожий. Волосы его были растрёпаны. Глаза — опущены в пол, так, чтобы она их не видела. Чтобы никто их не видел. В руке мерно жужжал световой меч зелёного цвета. С лёгким оранжевым оттенком.

— С вами хорошо обращаются? — спросил он. Мягким, заботливым голосом.

— Не очень, спасибо. Меня травят вашим снотворным, обливают холодной водой и не дают даже ладонью пошевелить.

— Что ж, вам всё ещё лучше, чем большинству узников Империи, — с грустью отметил он. —Вам уже рубили руки?

— А, вы уже в своём стремлении к свободе и до этого докатились? — она подняла бровь.

— Нет. А вот вы в своём порядке — да, — он опустил световой меч на землю и закатал рукав своего одеяния, демонстрируя протез. — Узнаёте лорда Вейдера?

Почему-то ей показалось, что последние его слова несли в себе какой-то двойной подтекст. Но какой именно, она разобрать не могла. А потому только выдавила из себя очередную попытку сострить.

Медленное течение времени вкупе с полной невозможностью делать хоть что-то уничтожали её с куда большей эффективностью, чем любые пытки.

— Работу мастера издалека видно.

— Могу показать поближе, — без тени улыбки, всё ещё смотря в пол, он шагнул вперёд.

— Не стоит. Боюсь, сломаю зубы о твоё железо.

— Как пожелаете, — он подошёл ещё ближе, снова закрывая протез одеянием. Она уже слышала его дыхание. Частое, сбивающееся. Он волновался. Боялся. Но чего? Может — может, её скоро освободят? — И вам такое организовать можно. Хотите?

Световой меч вновь зажужжал.

— Нет.

— Почему так? Вам же ваши руки не нужны. Да и ноги, пожалуй. Сами посудите — вы не ходите, висите без дела. А для этого и запястий хватит. И голени, — он поднял глаза. Айден, вглядевшись, невольно запрокинула голову. Радужка у Скайуокера из серо-голубой вдруг стала жёлтой. — Кисти и ступни вам зачем, скажите на милость? Только не говорите, что для того чтобы поставить ногу мне на грудь и удушить этими самыми ладонями. Пожалуйста.

— Именно для этого.

— В таком случае, я полагаю, вам нужно их держать в рабочем состоянии. К сожалению, снять вас с цепей мне не позволили, — она вновь смотрела в полные жалости серо-голубые глаза. — Поэтому, простите, чем могу.

Световой меч упал на землю. Скайуокер выставил вперёд руки. И с них сорвались два мощных электрических разряда. Один бил ей по рукам, проходя от одной ладони до другой, второй метался от щиколотки до щиколотки. Одежда медленно тлела, а тело сводило от резкой, острой боли. Словно несколько молний пронзало её каждую секунду. Скайуокер показал ей, каков он на самом деле. 

Или Айден так думала.

Когда она уже почти потеряла сознание, он вдруг прекратил пытку.

— Вот ты и показал своё истинное лицо, Люк Скайуокер, - прошипела она сквозь зубы, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Я не хотел, — он не спускал глаз с неё, касаясь холодными руками её шеи. — Я не хотел, простите. 

Резко развернулся, громко позвал доктора — и выскочил из комнаты. Когда дверь захлопнулась, она закрыла глаза — и тут же потеряла сознание. Раз уж Скайуокера здесь больше не было, она могла себе это позволить.

***

Волосы промокли. Холодный поток лился по лицу. Запасы с Хота они исчерпают только через несколько месяцев.

Люк закрыл кран, опираясь руками на раковину и смотрясь в зеркало. Прощай, причёска, придётся снова приводить в порядок.

На него смотрело совершенно незнакомое лицо. Морщины, до того едва заметные, стали отчётливо видны на лбу и под отчётливо блестевшими желтоватым оттенком глазами. Он становился ситхом. Сегодня он в первый раз выпустил Молнии Силы. 

И, что хуже всего, он применил их не на поле боя, не в поединке с Императором или Вейдером. Он пытал пленную. Не угрожавшую его жизни, не представлявшую опасности. Беззащитную.

«Вот ты и показал своё истинное лицо, Люк Скайоукер».

— Люк, — позади него Сила сконцентрировалась в сгусток эктоплазмы, превратившийся в Бена.

— Учитель, уходите. Я вас подвёл, — голос дрогнул. Люк чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. 

— Нет. Ты не подвёл меня, — Бен покачал головой и положил призрачную руку Люку на плечо. Прикосновение — к удивлению последнего — ощущалось. — И мастера Йоду не подвёл. Тёмная Сторона сильна, и сопротивляться ей трудно. А уйти с неё, оставшись в живых, почти никто не сумел. Это очень тяжело, Люк. Её дары многообразны и доступны. Отказаться от них, раз испытав, — величайший подвиг. Но ты сможешь. Мы верим в тебя.

— Я... я постара... я не подведу вас. Никого.

— Не подведёшь. Да пребудет с тобою Сила.

— Да пребудет с вами Сила, учитель, — выдавил из себя Люк. Отвернувшись от зеркала, он медленно присел, обхватил руками колени и тихо заплакал.

Винить тут было некого. Отца, наверное, на Тёмную Сторону переманили. Люк до сих пор не мог допустить даже мысли о том, что тот сделал осознанный выбор, став из джедая ситхом. Он до сих пор верил, что Силу в отце заточил кто-то другой. Император. Дарт Плэгас, восставший из мёртвых. Кто угодно. Но только не сам Энакин.

Люк Силу в себе калечил сам. Медленно, но верно. Там прибёг к помощи Тёмной Стороны, тут задушил противника. Здесь ударил молниями.

«Вот ты и показал своё истинное лицо, Люк Скайуокер».

Голос Айден звучал в его голове, не замолкая ни на секунду. Голос справедливого обвинения. Вот только обвиняла Люка не она. Это он, не прекращая, бичевал самого себя. Злость, гнев, обращённые внутрь, захватывали его. Разочарование. Ненависть к себе. Боль. Вина.

«Вот ты и показал своё истинное лицо, Люк Скайуокер».

Люк пытался бороться с этими эмоциями. Пытался подавить, задушить их. А в итоге ко всему добавлялся ещё и страх. Страх того, что всё, что он испытывал, вело только в одном направлении — на Тёмную Сторону. 

Люк с ужасом начинал понимать, что проблема была вовсе не в том, применял ли он молнии — или нет, брал ли противников за горло — или нет. Проблема была в том, какие чувства, какие эмоции становились в нём главными, что захватывало его.

«Вот ты и показал своё истинное лицо, Люк Скайуокер».

Люк покачал головой. Нет. Не так просто, Тёмная Сторона. Слишком легко он не сдастся. Он будет бороться до самого конца, пока не лишится воли.

Совершив над собой усилие, Люк поднялся.

На их базе наступала ночь. Несколько минут назад дали отбой. Взяв световой меч и одеяло, Люк вышел из своей комнаты и направился в единственное место, где мог спастись от самого себя. Где всегда обретал покой.

Пройдя несколько метров по коридору, он встал перед железной дверью. Та, распознав его, открылась.

— Люк? — нарушил наступившую за этим тишину сонный голос. — Люк, что такое?

— Я к тебе. Можно? 

— Люк, что-то случилось?

— Нет, ничего, всё в порядке. Я просто... просто хотел побыть рядом с тобой.

— Проходи, — Люк услышал, как в потёмках она подвинулась на кровати.

Он знал её комнату на этой базе наизусть — потому что проводил здесь большую часть свободного времени. Вот здесь нужно будет переступить через аккуратно сложенную в чемодан сборную винтовку. Вот здесь — обойти охранявшего покой Леи С-3РО. Вот здесь — коснуться макушки приветственно запищавшего R2D2. Вот здесь — не свалиться на столик с походной одеждой. 

Вот здесь он уже мог сесть. Расправить одеяло. Лечь, развернувшись лицом к двери. Почувствовать тёплые руки Леи, ласково обнимавшие его за шею. Её тело, когда она прижалась к нему сзади. Укутаться в одеяло почти с головой. Расслабиться, освобождаясь от всех гнетущих мыслей; начать, наконец, засыпать.

Они с Леей были близки с тех самых пор, как Люк вытащил её из лап Империи. Любила она, конечно, Хана. С ним Люк сблизился после того, как уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Хан и Лея помогли ему пережить смерть Бена. И с тех пор никто уже не мог разлучить их троицу.

Кроме, как оказалось, Дарта Вейдера. Отца Люка, не без участия которого Хана заточили в карбонит и отправили к Джаббе Хатту. А Люк и Лея остались вдвоём, вынужденные сражаться с Империей, каждый день откладывая свой визит на Татуин, каждый день идя на компромисс со своей совестью.

Люк этим занимался чаще, чем Лея. Помимо принесения в жертву спасения своего друга, он спасал себя ещё и тем, что падал на Тёмную Сторону.

Падал. Как сейчас. Задыхаясь, Люк открыл глаза и обнаружил, что до сих пор лежит на кровати. Лея ничего не сказала — только ближе придвинулась к нему, обнимая уже за пояс и прижимая к себе ещё сильнее.

Она всё ещё заботилась о нём, словно о дорогом младшем брате, отгоняя своей близостью все его кошмары и принося спокойствие. Рядом с ней Люк всегда спал спокойно. Видений-кошмаров будущего к нему не приходило. Лишь одни и те же немногие счастливые моменты. Словно сама Тьма отступала, когда он воссоединялся с Леей.

Тьма отступала.

***

Проснувшись, Люк открыл глаза и увидел перед собой не ожидаемую стену с железной дверью, а потолок. Лежал он не на боку, а на спине. И не на подушке, а на коленях у Леи. Он чувствовал её руку, гладящую его лоб. Второй она крепко держала его ладонь.

— Который? — спросил он.

— По стандарту — половина четвёртого, — отозвалась она. — Можешь ещё поспать.

— Вряд ли, — Люк покачал головой. Проснувшись один раз за ночь, больше он не засыпал. Привычка, заработанная годами постоянного ожидания боевой тревоги.

— Как хочешь. Встаём или хочешь ещё полежать?

— Вставать ещё рано.

— Тогда приподнимись чуть-чуть. 

Люк с неохотой подался вперёд и вверх. Лея перехватила его, обняв чуть ниже плеч. Он обвил руками её шею, утыкаясь носом в плечо и закрывая глаза. 

— Тебе сегодня снились кошмары? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Нет.

— Странно. Спал ты неспокойно. Я думала, ты скатишься с кровати или перебьёшь тут всё.

— Перебью?

— Сегодня в тебе бушевала Сила.

— Ты в порядке? Я...

— Ничего мне не сделал. Всё хорошо, Люк. С Ситрипио и Эрдва тоже.

— Да, мастер Люк. С нами ничего не случилось, кроме глубокого волнения за вас и принцессу.

R2 издал подтверждающий звук. Люк шумно выдохнул. Ничего не случилось. И всё же, выходит, он становился опасен даже для тех, кто был рядом с ним.

— Хорошо... Хорошо, что с вами всё в порядке, — он подвинулся вперёд, сильнее обнимая Лею и касаясь носом её щеки. Она развернулась и коротко поцеловала его в губы.

И вдруг Люк почувствовал поток Силы со стороны Леи. Сильный, но прекрасно контролируемый. Ласковый, заботливый. Тёплый, любящий. Он широко открыл глаза, непонимающе смотря на неё.

— И я тоже, Люк. Как выяснилось, — она отвернулась от него на миг, словно о чём-то задумавшись, — я приёмная дочь Бейла. И я была рождена сенатором Амидалой на корабле при отлёте с Мустафара. Как и ты, Люк. Люк, я твоя сестра.

Час от часу не легче. Сначала он нашёл отца там, где не ждал. Теперь выясняется, что любил он не принцессу Лею Органу, а Лею Скайуокер, свою родную сестру. Да, к такому его Бен точно не готовил.

— Меня тоже к этому не готовили, Люк, — подтвердила она, будто прочитав его мысли. Будто? Теперь он не мог быть точно в этом уверен. — Но теперь нам придётся как-то с этим жить.

Люк промолчал, сильнее прижавшись к ней. Он не знал, что сказать. Лея, продолжая одной рукой поддерживать его спину, другой взяла Люка под колени и, встав, удерживая его, тихо, уверенно произнесла:

— Как бы то ни было, Люк. Я любила и люблю тебя. Неважно, кто ты мне.

Он коснулся губами её щеки, не зная, как лучше ответить на её признание. Она, зарывшись носом в его волосы, еле слышно засмеялась и начала качать его на руках. Шок от очередного родственного откровения понемногу проходил. Успокаиваясь, он медленно стал засыпать.

Лея разбудила его за несколько минут до общего подъёма, чтобы он успел вернуться в свою комнату.

***

Очередное ведро холодной воды на голову уже с трудом будило Айден. Она успела к этому привыкнуть.

Но не к щелчку и шипению, которые мгновенно привели её в состояние бодрствования. Активацию светового меча она ни с чем не спутала бы. Особенно учитывая то, что во всём Восстании был только один человек со световым мечом. Особенно учитывая то, что этот человек сделал с ней раньше.

— Соскучился?

— Вы не поверите, насколько, — спокойно ответил Скайуокер, подходя к ней на расстояние двух локтей. Достаточное для удара молнией. Но вместо того чтобы повторить их прошлую встречу, он просто положил перед ней световой меч.

Сам же сел на пол напротив, спокойно смотря на неё. Скрестил ноги, положил руки на колени и закрыл глаза. В тишине, установившейся между ними, раздавалось лишь раздражающее жужжание.

— Как ты будешь пытать меня в этот раз?

— Я не буду вас пытать, — его глаз дёрнулся, но говорил он без толики раздражения. — Вы сами с этим прекрасно справляетесь. Уже несколько дней.

— Брось, — продолжала она. — Я уже видела, на что ты способен. Не стесняйся.

— Как пожелаете, — он пожал плечами, и она тут же почувствовала, что ей не хватает воздуха. Её руки напряглись, пытаясь вырваться из цепей. Но держало Айден слишком крепко, чтобы она могла это сделать.

Айден медленно задыхалась. Прямо у неё перед носом, назойливо жужжа, висел световой меч. У неё на глазах он медленно менял цвет с зелёного на красный. Ещё один джедайский трюк?

Или не совсем джедайский. Этого она тоже не могла исключать. Сквозь зубы и сдавленную Силой глотку она с трудом выдавила из себя слова:

— Инте...ресно... как... отреаги...руют... на... э...твои...дру..я.

— Боюсь, что не совсем хорошо, — Скайуокер отвёл меч в сторону и приблизился к ней, поднеся свою руку прямо к её губам. — Поэтому нам с тобой лучше это прекратить.

Она смотрела в его глаза, цвет которых сменился на серо-жёлтый. Скайуокер стоял на грани. Это за непродолжительный опыт общения с ним она успела понять. Воздуха становилось всё меньше. 

Инстинктивно она понимала: сейчас лучше Скайуокера не злить. Но вместе с тем, хуже, чем сейчас, ей стать точно не могло. Поэтому, из последних сил подавшись вперёд, она укусила его запястье.

Зашипев, он отдёрнул руку и чуть ослабил напряжение. Только затем, чтобы потом его усилить. В глазах у Айден темнело. 

— Нет, не так прекратить, — в мягком голосе его вновь зазвенел металл.

— ...ай...э...с-в...т.

— Попробуй по-другому.

Она еле могла пошевелить головой. Но этого хватило, чтобы дотянуться лбом до его пальцев. Скайуокер разжал тот, которого она коснулась.

— Молодец, — кивнул он. — Продолжай.

Оставался ли у неё иной выход? Разумеется. Замкнуться в себе, не обращая внимания ни на пытки, ни на приходившего Скайуокера. И умереть, не предав Империю ни единым своим действием.

Но, с другой стороны, она могла попробовать войти к нему в доверие. А это, похоже, было возможно только через подчинение. 

И она подчинилась. Сначала лбом дотрагивалась до пальцев. Потом, когда дышать стало проще, начала поддевать их носом. Скайоукер разжимал хватку, а потом освободил её окончательно.

— Зачем это всё? — тихо спросил он, подходя всё ближе к ней.

Подвешенная, она смотрела на него свысока. Его дыхание обдавало открытую потрёпанной рубахой кожу. Он, подняв взгляд, вновь смотрел на неё с жалостью. Меч, всё ещё висевший сзади, понемногу снова приобретал зелёный оттенок

— Ты уже знаешь. Я предана Империи и буду служить ей до конца.

— Вы преданы Империей, — шептал он, маленькими шажками сокращая расстояние между ними. — Мне в руки. Неужели вы думали, что они посылают вас захватить меня? Нет. Они посылали вас ко мне. Они знали, что я вас пощажу, что разгляжу в вас свет. И что рано или поздно я вас освобожу, и вы вернётесь с целым багажом ценной информации. Они не учли одного.

— Чего же? — бросила она.

— Что я не руковожу Альянсом, — с его лица исчезли последние следы улыбки, а глаза отчего-то заблестели. — Простите, если сможете.

Он отставил руку, притягивая меч. Отсалютовав Айден, занёс его над головой. Она уже приготовилась к смерти, когда лезвие с щелчком и шипением погасло. Люк отошёл в дальний конец комнаты.

Вернулся он с четырьмя шприцами.

— Обезболивающее, — пояснил Скайуокер. — Всё, что я могу сделать для вас.

Она и головой не повела. Пусть даже не думает, что она хоть за что-то ему будет благодарна.

Он аккуратно надрезал световым мечом ткань у неё на запястьях и на щиколотках. Сделал четыре укола. Непрофессионально, да и средство само по себе явно было не из приятных: боль Айден испытала чудовищную. 

Двадцать минут они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Айден не перестала чувствовать руки и ноги.

— Онемело? — тихо спросил Скайоукер.

Она подтвердила слабым кивком. 

Обнажив меч, он подошёл к ней. Нанёс два резких удара по ногам. Ступни отсёк. Чтобы не могла ходить. Следом обрубил правую кисть, и Айден безвольно свесилась вперёд, почти касаясь его. Подхватив её за талию, он лишил её левой ладони. 

Освободил от цепей. Она висела на нём, пытаясь пошевелить хоть чем-то. Получалось плохо. До ноздрей доносился запах горящей плоти. Её собственной горелой плоти.

— Это был единственный способ, — тихо произнёс Скайуокер.

Резко развернувшись, он направился к выходу.

— Объект не представляет угрозы, — с трудом поддерживал ровный тон голоса, это чувствовалось. 

— Разрешение на выход дано.

Дверь распахнулась. Скайуокер, не теряя ни секунды, вышел.

Перед глазами мелькали коридоры базы Сопротивления. Периодически на неё смотрели дула лазерных пистолетов, но Скайуокер всякий раз останавливал желавших расправиться с ней.

Зачем она ему вообще понадобилась?

Отбиваться Айден не пыталась. Без ступней и кистей она вряд ли сможет сделать хоть что-то посреди целой базы. Оставалось только ждать, что Скайуокер приберёг для неё. Она безвольно висела у него на руках. Волосы, растрепавшись, заслоняли взор. Глаза закрывались.

Вскоре пришла острая боль. Айден зашипела, стиснув зубы и стараясь не закричать. Пять минут она держалась сама. А потом пришло облегчение. Вместо белых, слепящих стен её окружала приятная темнота. Боль медленно начала уходить.

— Нужно торопиться, — послышался женский голос. Айден узнала его обладательницу. Лея Органа, дочь мятежного правителя Альдераана и одна из самых опасных преступниц в движении мятежников. Она что здесь забыла? — Я не смогу долго сдерживать её боль. 

— Потерпите чуть-чуть, леди Органа, — с заботой в голосе отозвался Скайоукер.

Они продолжали нести Айден куда-то в полной темноте. Прошло десять минут, прежде чем ей на лицо надели кислородную маску и погрузили в бакту. Боль постепенно отступала.

Медленно Айден заснула.

***

Открыв глаза, она убедилась, что лежит в том же полумраке, в котором и засыпала. Лежала.

Айден почувствовала мягкую кровать и прохладу постели. Вскочив, осмотрела себя. Её одели в чёрно-красную майку и серые свободные штаны. Даже чем-то укрыли.

— Проснулась? — ласково спросил знакомый женский голос, и чья-то рука опустилась Айден на плечо. Она испуганно дёрнулась, поворачиваясь вправо.

Так и есть. Лея Органа, одетая в белое и склонившаяся над её постелью.

— А что, не видно? — Айден хотела отозваться резко, но голос не дал ей этого сделать. Получилось лишь слабо прохрипеть.

— Благодарность Империи не знает границ, — забота в голосе Органы вдруг сменилась иронией, а твёрдые нотки зазвучали пугающе холодно. 

Определённо, Скайуокеру она помогала не случайно. Уж слишком эти двое походили друг на друга. Неудивительно, что они спелись.

— И сейчас в благодарность я могу быстро тебя убить, — проговорила Айден, чувствуя, что её тело свободно от цепей.

— Я с охотой приму её, — в глазах садившейся на кровать Органы сверкнул озорной огонёк. Не к добру. — К бою.

Сейчас или никогда. Айден решила воспользоваться своим шансом. Не раздумывая ни секунды, бросилась вперёд, готовясь вцепиться Органе в глотку.

И вдруг поняла, что делать это оказались нечем. На месте кистей были две бесполезные культи. Толчок тоже вышел не очень удачным: ноги упёрлись в кровать не стопами. Возникало ощущение, что Айден стояла на двух идеально обрубленных палках.

В итоге вместо того, чтобы напасть на Органу, она со стоном разочарования рухнула прямо ей на колени. Вместе с этим болезненным падением пришло осознание собственной беспомощности. И, что куда хуже, бесполезности.

— Айден, — сзади послышался лёгкий шелест, и рядом с Органой, будто из воздуха, появился Скайуокер. — Оставьте.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросила Айден, с трудом отталкиваясь от Органы

— Я не хотел, — виновато ответил он. — У меня не было другого выхода вызволить вас.

— Ты мог убить меня, — парировала она.

— А потом Имперская пропаганда бы рассказывала о замученном в застенках Восстания офицере? Чья кровь оказалась бы на руках последнего джедая? — в голосе Органы слышалась твёрдая убеждённость. И уверенность в том, что о смерти Айден кто-то бы узнал.

— Мог вытащить и отпустить, организовать побег, — не сдавалась Айден.

— Как сказала леди Органа, — Скайуокер особо выделил слово «леди», — я джедай. Джедаи умеют хранить верность. Чтобы там ни рассказывал Палпатин, — опередил он её возражение, — о приказе шестьдесят шесть. Я человек долга, Айден, как и вы, — казалось, она слышала, как он улыбался.

И если он говорил искренне, она не могла его осуждать.

— Инициировать переговоры? — в ход пошло самое логичное предложение. 

— Чувство юмора он тебе не отрезал, — резко и мрачно встряла в разговор Органа. — Мы для Империи — не более чем группа террористов, ухитрившаяся поднять бунт. И переговоры о твоём возврате сведутся не к обмену военнопленными, а к выдаче заложников. 

— Леди Органа, — прервал её Скайуокер. От глаз Айден не могло скрыться, как торопливо и нежно он накрыл ладонь Органы. Та лишь кивнула ему, и после этого он продолжил. — Айден, поймите. Мы делаем всё, что можем.

— Зачем? — спросила она. Со строптивыми пленниками никто никогда не возился. Ни Восстание, ни Империя, ни даже Старая Республика, о которой в Восстании вспоминали, как о какой-то утопии. 

— Мы не знаем, — честно ответил Скайуокер. — Сила не хочет, чтобы вы умирали.

— Сила? — Айден засмеялась. — Вы оба освобождаете ценную заложницу из-за того, что вы что-то там почувствовали?

— Коммандер Скайуокер, — теперь уже Органа схватила его ладонь. 

— Да, — отстранённо заговорил он, глядя словно сквозь Айден. — Из-за того, что я что-то там почувствовал.

— Замечательно, — она посмотрела в потолок, едва различимый в полумраке. — И что, даже условий выдвигать не будете?

— Не выходишь из этой комнаты, пока коммандер Скайуокер не поймёт, что с тобой делать. Или пока не присягнёшь Восстанию, — ответила Органа.

— Не дождётесь, — сквозь зубы процедила Айден.

— Я дождусь. Коммандера Скайуокера или вас — это уже другой вопрос, — равнодушно парировала Органа. — Коммандер, пойдёмте. Нас с вами ждут дела. Империя сама себя не разгромит.

Вытащив из кармана своей куртки ключ-карту (у Восстания с техникой всё было настолько плохо?), Органа направилась к выходу. Скайуокер последовал за ней. Айден посмотрела в открывшийся дверной проём. Стены были окрашены в белый цвет. Похоже, на другую базу её никто перевозить не собирался.

Останься у неё хоть одна ступня — и она бы ещё попробовала что-то сделать. Но сейчас Айден лишь лежала на кровати, раздавленная не последствиями ранения, но собственной беспомощностью. С каждой секундой та ощущалась всё сильнее и сильнее. А вместе с ней приходило отчаяние.

Взгляд Айден упал на заострённый угол кровати. Она часто слышала истории о том, как некоторые её коллеги заканчивали допросы особо упрямых подследственных. Сильным ударом о край стола, мгновенно прерывавшим жизнь.

И сейчас Айден сама оказалась не так далеко от положения тех повстанцев. Ей бы приподняться — и потом, опускаясь, не промахнуться. Не самая сложная задача. Уж что-что, а целиться точно Айден умела.

Но это она оставит на крайний случай. А пока будет ждать. Возможно, Скайуокер окажется настолько глуп, что предоставит ей шанс на побег. И даже если будет держать здесь до скончания века — не дождётся. Слишком просто они от неё не избавятся. 

Она слишком просто не сдастся.

***

— Уже? — Люку казалось, что он прозвучит удивлённо. Но вместо этого в голосе послышалась жалобная тоска.

Главный штаб Альянса менял дислокацию — и покидал эту базу. Лея улетала вместе с ними. Люк оставался здесь, чтобы дождаться, пока базу обнаружит Империя.. В первый раз в жизни ему поручали такую ответственность — не считая залпа по Звезде Смерти, разумеется.

— Люк, мы здесь два месяца. Знаешь, где мы в последний раз дольше двух месяцев оставались? — спокойно спросила она в ответ.

— На Хоте, — он резко опустил голову. Ему, мальчику с фермы, спорить о стратегии с Леей, воевавшей чуть ли не семь лет, было бесполезно. Но это не отменяло того, что расставаться с ней не хотелось.

— Люк, — она обняла его за пояс, слегка прижимая к себе. Он сразу же ответил ей, кладя руки на плечи и касаясь носом её лба, — я тоже не хочу от тебя улетать. Но мы не найдём Хана, если будем сидеть здесь, пока Сила не даст тебе сигнал.

— Я понимаю, — легче от понимания необходимости не становилось.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — напоследок поцеловав его в щёку, Лея вышла из комнаты.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — махнул он ей рукой вслед.

Вдруг он остался совершенно один, словно внутри что-то оборвалось. Лея, которую он так долго не отпускал, от которой не отходил дальше, чем на пару метров, ушла. Её корабль вместе с ещё несколькими сотнями поднимался в атмосферу и вот-вот должен был совершить прыжок в гиперпространство.

И без того потерявшийся в их отношениях, Люк окончательно перестал понимать, что происходило. С одной стороны, Лея продолжала говорить о том, что любила его. Он чувствовал это сквозь Силу, ощущая связь, что стягивала их между собой. Но при этом они никогда не заходили дальше сна в объятиях друг друга. 

Не только потому, что предохраняющие средства на базы Сопротивления не завозили вообще, а рисковать ни Люк, ни Лея не хотели. Всё же они были близнецами, а Камино оставалась в руках Империи. Но ничего бы не остановило их, будь желание. В конце концов, аборт на ранней стадии безопасно можно было провести даже в условиях базы.

Нет. Мешало им что-то другое. Что именно — Люк не знал. Но он любил Лею так, и она отвечала ему, тоже не переступая через эту границу.

Они даже поговорили друг с другом. Решив, что обоих происходившее вполне устраивает, оставили отношения на том же уровне. И всё было хорошо — до сегодняшнего дня.

Сегодня Лея ушла. Сегодня Люк вдруг почувствовал, как чего-то важного внутри него не хватает.

Ощутив, как связь в Силе между ними окончательно прерывается, он развернулся и направился прочь от взлётной площадки.

***

Зайдя в комнату, в которой они держали Айден, Люк почувствовал лёгкое волнение. Внутри было пусто.

Дёрнув за ручку двери рефрешера, он и вовсе успокоился. Кабина оказалась заперта изнутри. Сев на кровать, Люк принялся ждать, пока Айден выйдет.

Прошло пять минут. Потом десять. Потом двадцать. Потом Люк нервно застучал пальцами по покрывалу, но по-прежнему не вставал с места. Айден вряд ли могла сейчас самостоятельно сделать быстро хоть что-то.

После сорока минут нервного ожидания он приподнялся с кровати, закрывая глаза и дотягиваясь до Силы. Делать это было тяжело: Люк слишком долго шёл по скользкой дорожке Тьмы. Привычка подчинять Силу не прошла для него даром.

Однажды сделав это, он уже с трудом мог просить у неё быть союзником. Она ускользала от него буквально сквозь пальцы. Люк гнался за ней, настигая и моля не вынуждать его прибегать к подчинению. Наконец, она смирилась и позволила ему себя коснуться.

То, что он почувствовал, ему не понравилось. Гнев, отчаяние и уныние, тщетность борьбы, желание смерти — всё это исходило из-за двери рефрешера. Ни следа прежней силы воли. Лишь подавленность.

Прислушавшись, Люк насторожился ещё больше. За дверью было слишком тихо. Почти ни единого звука.

— Айден? — позвал он.

Никто не ответил.

— Айден, вы в порядке?

Молчание.

Люк достал световой меч. Когда тот, щёлкнув и зашипев, включился, он размахнулся и нанёс удар по диагонали, разрубив дверь. Подпрыгнув и нанеся по мере снижения несколько ударов, выбил её.

Руководство базы его по голове за такое не погладит. Отдел снабжения — тем более. Люк улыбнулся. Потому что после отлёта всех глав Восстания он на этой базе остался главой и руководителем всех подразделений.

Кабина рефрешера оказалась открытой. Внутри неё сидела, обхватив голову руками, Айден. Внимательно прислушавшись, Люк уловил почти беззвучный хрип, а отчаяние, до того просто сильное, обрушилось на него.

— Айден? — тихо произнёс он, подходя ближе к ней. Она лишь покачала головой несколько раз. То ли прося его не подходить, то ли в ответ на какие-то свои мысли. Даже отбрасывая то, что он ощутил в Силе, Люк видел, насколько Айден была раздавлена.

Он опустился на колени рядом с ней, касаясь рукой плеча. Она дёрнулась.

— Я могу что-то для вас сделать?

— Уйти, — с надрывом в голосе ответила она.

— Разве это вам поможет? 

— Да.

— Как скажете, — он пожал плечами, встал и направился к выходу.

Он уже почти воспользовался ключ-картой и покинул каюту, когда сзади послышалось:

— Скайуокер, стой! 

Он обернулся, сцепил ладони и, опустив голову, молча встал, исподлобья посмотрел на неё. 

— Похоже, теперь тебе придётся меня мыть. 

Этого следовало ожидать. Раньше гигиеной Айден занималась Лея, которую Люк подменял на тех совещаниях, где хватало его компетенции. Теперь, когда Лея с базы улетела, и эта задача тоже переходила на него.

Он посмотрел на Айден, старавшуюся держаться как можно спокойнее. Сквозь Силу он чувствовал её гнев на саму себя. Люк не хотел даже пытаться представить, каково было офицеру Империи вдруг оказаться беспомощной и зависящей от своего врага. 

Хотелось смягчить это чувство, позвав кого-нибудь из офицерского состава базы. Вот только вряд ли бы они приняли предложение помочь элитному штурмовику с посещением рефрешера. Все они — вне зависимости от расы или пола — Империю недолюбливали. Что они могли сделать с Айден, если бы информация о её захвате не осталась конфиденциальной, Люк не хотел думать. Он бы и сам тогда оказался под угрозой.

Оставалось только одно.

— Сейчас вернусь. 

В комнате он, сбросив с себя рабочие рубашку и брюки чёрного цвета, переоблачился в белое одеяние. Вернулся в ванную и приглушил свет до предела. Так, чтобы можно было различать лишь контуры и силуэты.

Он хорошо знал устройство кабины рефрешера, помнил, где какое средство лежало. Айден же Люк мог почувствовать в Силе. Но всё же на глаза он пока что полагался больше.

— Мне совсем погасить?

— Оставь так, — тихий голос её дрогнул. Похоже, дело было совсем плохо.

Люк медленно подошёл к Айден, положил комлинк недалеко от рефрешера. Опустился рядом с ней на колени. 

— Если что сделаю не так, говори. Или подай хоть какой-то знак, — он старался говорить как можно мягче, посылая сквозь Силу волны поддержки и заботы.

— Ты почувствуешь, будь уверен, — Айден зазвучала твёрже и язвительнее. Но злобы Люк не почувствовал. Только ощущение разбитости. Она и вправду сломалась.

Он не ответил ей. Расстёгивал рубашку, ища пуговицы буквально на ощупь. Отложил её в сторону, продолжая раздевать Айден. Сначала снял штаны, потом бельё. Аккуратно прошёл по телу, убеждаясь в том, что больше одежды на Айден не осталось. Сделав это, отвёл душ в сторону от неё и начал регулировать температуру воды. После того, как та стала относительно тёплой, негромко попросил:

— Дотянитесь рукой.

— Сойдёт, — кивнула она.

— Нагнитесь, — попросил он. Сквозь Силу почувствовал, как она двигается к нему. Дотянувшись до её головы, намочил волосы. Дотянувшись за шампунем, как можно тщательнее намылил их.

У Айден были длинные волосы чёрного цвета. Когда Люк пленил её, она собирала их в хвост. В Восстании у неё такую возможность отобрали, и с тех пор Люк видел её только с распущенными. Как солдатам в Империи оставляли такие волосы, он понимал с большим трудом. Разве что из-за того, что ходили они в костюмах-скафандрах.

Отмыв голову, Люк перешёл на тело Айден. У неё была мягкая кожа — на удивление мягкая для профессионального солдата. Люку стоило больших трудов не прикоснуться к ней чуть сильнее, не попытаться чуть сильнее почувствовать её.

И дальше легче не стало. Люк обмыл ей спину. К себе поворачивать не стал. Айден это могло причинить лишние неудобства. Он этого не хотел.

Он отмыл ей сначала руки, затем ноги. Не надавливая слишком сильно, но и стараясь не переусердствовать с нежностью, перешёл на бока и живот. Груди он старался касаться как можно меньше — всё ради того, чтобы Айден не чувствовала лишних неудобств. 

Конечно, это могло показаться смешным. Опытный солдат вряд ли бы стал жаловаться на такое, потому что понял бы необходимость подобного действия. Особенно если бы оно исходило от другого опытного солдата.

Люк бы и сам вёл себя гораздо спокойнее, происходи всё это между ним и кем-нибудь из нуждающихся в помощи лидеров Восстания. Мон Мотмой или генералом Акбаром, если на то пошло. И при условии, что этот человек находился бы в состоянии относительного спокойствия.

Но сейчас он находился рядом с врагом, который ни при каких других обстоятельствах не принял бы его помощь. К тому же, морально подавленным. В такой ситуации приходилось действовать как можно осторожнее.

— Скайуокер, прекрати нежничать, — зашипела Айден, когда он неуверенно, настолько аккуратно, как только мог, прошёлся пальцами по её соску, смывая мыло.

— Осторожнее, — низко и угрожающе произнёс он.

Ощущение власти начало закрадываться в него. Тёмная Сторона не отступала ни на секунду. 

И лучше бы Айден сейчас было не провоцировать Люка. Только сейчас он почувствовал, почему старался не касаться её. Желание, которое он до того подавлял, стало ощущаться отчётливо. Тёмная страсть уже показывалась на горизонте.

Люк приподнялся и посмотрел в стекло, вмонтированное в рефрешер. Так и есть. Глаза снова начинали желтеть.

Ему ведь говорили, что однажды ступивший на Тёмную Сторону никогда более не сможет с неё уйти. 

Но он боролся. Каждый день он подавлял её в себе. С помощью Леи вытащив себя ближе к Силе, он словно остановился в сумерках. Он пытался выбраться. Каждый день его тащило назад, к Тёмной Стороне. Но каждый день он пытался убежать от неё дальше.

Он пробовал принять на себя боль Айден через Силу, садясь рядом. Мыть её между ног оказалось тяжелее всего. Он делал это, призывая сквозь Силу всё спокойствие, которое только мог, чтобы рука не дрогнула даже случайно. Движения его ладони были твёрдыми, но в то же время он старался не надавить слишком сильно.

Полминуты спустя он тяжело выдохнул и выключил душ. Поднялся на ноги. Вода стекала с халата струёй. Взяв в руки полотенце, он аккуратно вытащил Айден из душа. Пользуясь Силой, чтобы держать её на одной руке, второй он вытер её. После этого одел. И лишь тогда включил свет.

— Я отнесу вас. Или...

— Передвигаться я ещё в состоянии, — она оборвала его и, двигаясь по-пластунски, поползла на кровать. 

Остатки гордости ещё говорили в ней. Она всё-таки сумела не сломаться до конца. Проводив её взглядом, Люк ещё несколько минут стоял в рефрешере, выжимая свой халат. Затем вышел, взял с кровати рабочую одежду, переоделся, повесил халат сушиться. Оглядев результаты разрушений, учинённых им самим же, Люк неодобрительно положил руки на пояс. Придётся убирать и пускать по изменённым документам как материал для изготовления бластеров.

Присягая Восстанию, Люк никогда не думал, что Галактика на поверку окажется гигантским Татуином. А он на подконтрольных территориях вернётся на свою ферму. И будет пытаться применить все те немногие навыки управления, которым научился у дяди и тёти. 

Скрывать лишние припасы от прислужников Джаббы для него трудностей не составляло. Но когда речь заходила о разрушениях на базе, умение Люка изворачиваться в отчётах подвергалось серьёзным испытаниям.

Продолжая смотреть на дверь, разломанную на куски, он начинал прикидывать в уме, какая её часть действительно могла оказаться полезной, а от какой следовало избавиться.

От падения на Тёмную Сторону он с трудом спасся. Но работа в Восстании сделала из него ещё и бюрократа. Временного, конечно. Он чувствовал, что скоро получит доказательства того, что Хан находился у Джаббы. 

Потом Люк вернётся к Йоде и завершит обучение, изгонит из себя Тьму. И тогда он сможет спасти отца. Кто знает, может, даже война к тому времени закончится. Люк сумеет сосредоточиться на восстановлении наследия джедаев. Больше всего он надеялся на это.

Однако пока что он тонул в грудах бумаги. И понятия не имел, что делать с его пленницей.

Стоило ему подумать об Айден, как сквозь Силу он почувствовал резкую боль. Рядом кто-то страдал, не давая выход своим эмоциям. Люк развернулся и посмотрел в сторону кровати. 

Айден лежала недвижимо. В полумраке комнаты он не мог различить черты её лица, поэтому подошёл чуть ближе. Всмотрелся пристальнее. Айден спокойно смотрела вверх, сложив руки на груди. На лице её не дрожал ни один мускул. 

Люк же, дотягиваясь до Силы, почувствовал мощнейший поток эмоций, с каждой секундой только усиливавшийся. Айден оказалась на грани нервного срыва. И сейчас он должен был сделать всё, чтобы этого не допустить.

Направляя в её сторону своё сострадание, он пытался перенести на себя её муки. Получалось не так уж плохо. Она понемногу успокаивалась.

Вот только ему становилось хуже. С каждой секундой. Он медленно опускался на одно колено, закрываясь руками. Из глаз текли слёзы. Разом всё, что испытывала Айден за время, что лежала на кровати, обрушивалось на него. Он не выдерживал.

Страх, безысходность, ненужность, неспособность что-то сделать давили на него. Он продолжал сражаться с ними. Как делал это на Татуине, при Явине-IV и после Беспина. Обращаясь к Силе, старался успокоиться, чтобы вновь ринуться в бой и продолжать оттягивать на себя эмоции Айден.

Он бы справился. Если бы сам находился в покое до того, как взяться за помощь ей. Так учил делать Йода. Йода же, правда, предупреждал Люка и о другом: ученики-джедаи часто делали совершенно не то, что говорили им учителя. Иногда оказывались правы в этом. Иногда — жестоко ошибались.

Люк ошибся. Страх потерять близких — Хана и Лею — охватил его. К этому прибавились тяготившие его неспособность спасти их и всю Галактику здесь и сейчас. Безысходность борьбы с Тьмой за душу отца. И ощущение, что он, на самом деле, во всей этой истории оказался лишним.

Отгоняя от себя эти мысли, Люк тратил остатки своих сил, уже и без того слишком долго направленных на помощь Айден. Всё-таки эмпатические способности отнимали невероятно много энергии. 

Поток боли уменьшался. Айден успокаивалась. Люку становилось легче. Но лишь немного: его собственные переживания понемногу брали над ним верх. Больше в обычном состоянии он оставаться не мог.

В бою он бы сконцентрировался на враге, позволив радости боя направлять себя. Так делал один из мастеров-джедаев древности. Через этот стиль, который Йода называл Ваападом, достигалось понимание Тёмной Стороны, возможность пользоваться ей, приближаясь при этом к Силе.

Сейчас ситуация была другой. Сосредотачиваться оказалось не на чем. На помощь Айден он и без того потратил уже минут десять. Продолжать изучать её образ в Силе, быть может, даже затрагивая её саму, он не хотел. Тьма всё ещё держала его слишком крепко. Он боялся навредить, зайдя слишком далеко.

Поэтому принял единственно верное в его ситуации решение. Полностью обратив своё внимание на толики спокойствия, что ещё оставались в нём, он погрузился в лечебный транс. Перед этим назначил ключевое слово: «Скайуокер».

Рано или поздно кто-нибудь его произнесёт. Люк был в этом уверен. Если ему повезёт, это будет Айден — через пару минут после того, как он успокоится. Она называла его Скайуокером достаточно часто, чтобы он мог рассчитывать на скорое возвращение из Силы.

Равновесие медленно приходило к нему. Руки опускались, он садился на оба колена, наклоняя голову вперёд. Осязаемая связь с миром, с Айден рядом, утрачивалась. Зато всё сильнее становилось осознание себя частью всего вокруг. Частью самой Силы.

***

Кто-то коснулся головой матраса: Айден уловила слабый, еле слышный звук. Чуть повернув голову и скосив глаза вправо, она увидела уткнувшегося носом Скайуокера. Его волосы, плохо высохшие после душа, не давали ей рассмотреть его глаза. Спал ли он, или же просто зачем-то сделал такой вид, она различить не могла.

Айден слабо улыбнулась. Возможно, настало время. Если она сейчас извернётся и сможет свернуть Скайуокеру шею, то исполнит свою миссию. Император будет доволен.

Она попыталась подвинуться, развернуть ноги по направлению к голове Скайуокера. И тут же остановилась, поняв, что не в силах это сделать. Просто потому, что выглядело это убийство бессмысленным. В особенности сейчас.

Скайуокер мог быть сколь угодно талантливым пилотом, сколь угодно легендарным джедаем. Вот только он оставался всего лишь человеком. Смерть одного человека не решала ничего, каким бы могуществом он не обладал.

Хуже того, в случае Скайуокера она могла лишь укрепить его роль символа Восстания. Пусть посмертную: это уже будет неважно. Айден же превратится в монстра и главную мишень для пропаганды мятежников. Если же Органа ухитрится выставить её ещё и вероломной предательницей, то это отшатнёт от Империи многих. Такого Айден допустить не могла.

К тому же, она всё ещё не верила, что Скайуокер не испытывал её здесь и сейчас. Не тот робкий, почти стеснительный юноша, который тщательно отмывал её, при этом словно боясь даже груди коснуться — настоящий Скайуокер. Профессиональный и очень хитрый солдат, наделённый вдобавок неординарными способностями.

Тот, у которого глаза не светились серо-голубым, а блестели жёлтым. Он вполне мог сделать вид, что спит, ожидая её нападения. Только затем, чтобы сказать, что Сила предсказывала ей умереть здесь и сейчас, тут же задушив. Не коснувшись её руками.

Поэтому Айден повернулась обратно и продолжила созерцать потолок.

Чувство собственной бесполезности вернулось так же внезапно, как и пропало за несколько минут до этого. Странная умиротворённость исчезла, и Айден вновь оказалась наедине со своим главным страхом. Больше она не сможет принести пользу Империи.

Хотелось попросить Скайуокера прирезать её световым мечом, а не мыть, как он это заботливо делал. 

Она не могла ни вернуться в Империю, ни снабжать повстанцев ложными фактами, ни шпионить. Даже организовать диверсию и погибнуть в результате самой. Заперев её в четырёх стенах, отрубив и руки, и ноги, Скайуокер полностью лишил её возможности делать хоть что-то. Кроме продолжения этого существования.

Однако ей создавали все условия. Лишь бы жила. Органа предусмотрительно обила все стены и пол мягким покрытием. Скайоукер обработал все углы. У Айден не оставалось ни малейшего шанса даже покончить с собой.

Неделю назад она считала это слишком лёгким концом для них. Теперь же — хоть каким-то выходом для себя.

Всем, что ей оставалось, было спокойно лежать на кровати и надеяться на то, что рано или поздно она угаснет сама. И Скайуокер, выкинув её мёртвое тело, найдёт себе новую игрушку. Главное, чтобы не из её отряда. Только не из её отряда.

Айден услышала собственный всхлип. И от этого стало только хуже. Этот плен не просто смягчал её — он расшатывал её, уничтожал всё то, чем она когда-то была. Ещё один всхлип. Смотреть на потолок становилось тяжелее. Айден — в первый раз за всю жизнь — начинала плакать. Потому что больше не могла ничего делать.

Скайуокер всё ещё лежал молча. Преодолевая себя, Айден дотронулась до него рукой. Он не отозвался. Попробовала то же самое — уже ногой. Он по-прежнему будто спал. Провоцировал её своей беззащитностью. Она твёрдо решила не поддаваться. Если её жизнь хоть чего-то стоила, то она не собиралась отдавать её даром. Скайуокеру — так уж точно.

Не сумев разбудить его касаниями, она закричала прямо ему на ухо. Таким же тоном она поднимала штурмовиков-новобранцев не из своего подразделения:

— Скайуокер!

Получилось не очень хорошо. Голос почти сразу ушёл вверх, да ещё и пришёлся на всхлип. Вышел не приказ, а, скорее, какая-то странная и отчаянная просьба. Крик о помощи. Возможно, это он и был.

Как она и предсказывала, Скайуокер проснулся мгновенно. Принял самый невинный вид, первые несколько секунд после её возгласа будто не понимая, что происходило вокруг. Неужели он действительно спал?

Нет. Он продолжал играть с ней. Теперь ещё и заставляя жалеть, что она не попыталась убить его, когда была возможность.

Разочарованно выдохнув, она вернулась в своё прежнее положение.

Скайуокер пробормотал:

— Не помогло.

Что не помогло?

— Айден, сколько я проспал?

Проспал?

— Около пяти минут.

— Помогло плохо, — он с трудом встал на ноги. — Вам хоть чуть легче стало?

Легче?

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Минут пять назад? Спокойствие, может, на пару секунд?

— Да, — отрицать очевидное она не могла. До той поры, пока снова не задумалась о нём и о себе в этом криффовом плену.

Скайуокер превратил её из образцового солдата в размазню, не способную не то что соперника убить, но даже с достоинством держаться. И хватило ему для этого пары взмахов светового меча. Всего лишь.

— Помогло, — она услышала вздох облегчения. — Продолжим. 

Чуть ли не падая на кровать, он сел рядом с ней. Она вновь почувствовала, как начинает успокаиваться. Какая-то джедайская дьявольщина в очередной раз. Он продолжал уничтожать последнее, что от неё оставалось. Попытки вернуться к себе прежней самостоятельно.

Даже здесь она оказалась бессильна. Истерический смех вдруг вырвался из груди. Это происходило с ней и раньше. Особенно активно — в первые дни после того, как ей отрубили руки. Но теперь она даже остановиться не могла.

Умереть от смеха было бы логичным венцом всего этого парада собственной беспомощности. Айден уже чувствовала, как по щекам текут слёзы, а дышать становится всё труднее.

— Прекратите! — послышался рядом голос Скайуокера. Обеспокоенный и просящий. Она даже ответить оказалась не в силах.

И вдруг почувствовала удушье, словно чья-то рука стальной хваткой сжимает ей горло. А вместе с этим приходило умиротворение. Внезапное, неожиданное, как и в прошлый раз. Смеяться больше не хотелось.

— Я же сказал, прекрати, — грозно произнёс подвинувшийся ближе и смотревший на неё сверху Скайуокер. В глазах его она вновь увидела знакомый жёлтый огонёк. Но лишь на секунду. А потом, когда они вернули прежний серо-голубой цвет, в них неожиданно для неё что-то блеснуло. Голос вновь стал мягким: — Что же вы делаете, Айден?

Она смотрела на него, с трудом глотая. Скайуокер менялся слишком часто. И этим пугал куда сильнее, чем молниями или захватом.

— Ничего. В этом и дело, — произнесла она, приподнимаясь и садясь почти лицом к лицу с ним, — я бесполезна. Я полностью бесполезна. Понимаешь, Скайуокер?

— Я пытаюсь с этим что-то сделать. Но у нас нет ресурсов. Вообще. Я не могу даже один протез выбить сейчас. На оружие едва хватает. И на своих раненых. Айден, — он внимательно посмотрел на неё, взяв обрубленный конец её руки в свои ладони, — я делаю всё, что в моих силах. Понимаешь?

Она слабо кивнула. И почувствовала отвращение к себе. Полностью зависимая от врага, она жила благодаря его прихоти. Или прихоти Силы, которой он служил. Беспомощная, Айден вдруг ощутила себя полностью в его власти. Ненависть к себе только усилилась.

— Что мне ещё нужно сделать, чтобы ты успокоилась? 

— Оставь меня, — она и сама себе не поверила. Помотавший головой Скайуокер, видимо, тоже. — Не знаю. Ты уже всё сделал.

— Простите, — пожав плечами, он встал с кровати. Она продолжала успокаиваться, хотя сейчас следовало, напротив, нервничать сильнее. Скайуокер даже не думал прерывать своё воздействие.

Он не стоял в дверях, не оглядывался. Просто ушёл, оставив её в одиночестве справляться с беспомощностью. Выполнять задание, которое оказалось ей не по силам. В первый раз за всю её жизнь.

***

Следующие несколько дней Скайуокер приходил только затем, чтобы вымыть. Или поставить ей еду и воду. Голодовку она не устраивала. Понимала, что, в общем-то, это было бесполезно. Если Скайуокер хотел видеть её живой, то он бы своего добился и без её разрешения.

Военные хроники древности запечатлели не одно чудесное возвращение из мёртвых. Особенно когда речь шла о войнах Империи Ситхов и Старой Республики. Айден достаточно хорошо помнила книги отца, которые он давал ей вместо сказок. И точно была уверена в том, что если и хотела стать их героиней, то точно не в виде воскрешённой марионетки.

К тому же, она постепенно начала привыкать к присутствию Скайуокера. Когда он приходил, становилось легче и спокойнее. Сначала он воздействовал на неё Силой, пожимая плечами и будто не видя никакого другого выхода. Потом подолгу сидел рядом.

Айден прекрасно понимала, зачем. Он заставлял её связать себя со спокойствием. 

У него это получилось. Всякий раз, когда приближалось время еды или купания, в ней исчезало даже сильнейшее волнение. А стоило ему уйти, как ко всему прочему добавлялось ещё одно чувство.

Чувство полной зависимости от него. День ото дня оно только усиливалось.

Скайуокер, в очередной раз виновато посмотрев на неё, встал с кровати. Вновь бежал от того, что сам и натворил. Айден бесшумно усмехнулась. Нет, так просто больше он не отделается.

— Скайуокер! — требующим тоном позвала она.

— Да? — он сразу же обернулся к ней.

— Останься.

— Хорошо. Мне на полу?

— Иди сюда.

Он послушно сел рядом с ней.

— Ложись.

И снова — ни капли сопротивления. Айден залезла под одеяло.

— Сюда.

Скайуокер не сказал и слова. Просто исполнил то, что она просила, без толики колебаний. Каким бы могущественным он ни был, сейчас он подчинялся ей. Айден притянула его к себе. Он даже не пытался шевелиться или сопротивляться. Пытался обнять её — но тут же получил удар по рукам.

— Лежать смирно, — скомандовала она.

Почти не дыша, Скайуокер подчинился ей. Айден перевернула его на спину и, выдернув из-под головы подушку, положила на его плечо. Устроившись на ней, придавила его своим весом. Он даже звука не издал.

Айден улыбнулась. Он полностью оказался в её власти. Она не совсем понимала, почему, но факт оставался фактом. Возможно, пользуясь Силой, перехитрил самого себя. Тем лучше для неё.

В груди что-то защемило. Он ведь мог и просто играть с ней. Желая блага, давал ей веру в её собственные силы. Или же, напротив, вводил в иллюзию, чтобы потом разрушить окончательно.

Знать наверняка она не могла. Менялся Скайуокер по три раза на дню. Даже сейчас она не сказала бы наверняка, серо-голубого или жёлтого цвета у него были глаза. И что он планировал. Пока он к ней не обратился или не посмотрел на неё, даже предсказывать было рано.

Снова она почувствовала приступ ненависти к себе. С ней развлекались, давая почувствовать себя сильной. Чтобы следующим утром снова показать, насколько сильно она зависела от Скайуокера.

Глубоко вздохнув, она сползла со Скайуокера, утыкаясь носом в матрас, подушки на котором не было. Пришло чувство, которого она так сильно опасалась. Чувство собственного ничтожества.

Держалась она долго. Но даже её, как оказалось, Скайуокер смог сломать. Айден чувствовала, как из её глаз потекли слёзы. Хуже всего было то, что она даже не могла остановить их.

Истерика, вызванная шоком, — вот что с ней случилось. Айден пыталась сдерживаться, хотя бы не разрыдаться. Скайуокер и тут сумел сделать всё только хуже. Он аккуратно прикоснулся к ней, похлопав по плечу:

— Айден, я могу?..

— Заткнись, — сквозь слёзы зашипела она.

Скайуокер попытался лечь рядом, кладя руки ей на плечи и будто накрывая её. Этого она стерпеть уже не сумела. Опрокинув его на спину, Айден вдавила Скайуокера в кровать, с силой стукнувшись головой в его грудь. Он обнял её, водя рукой по спине. Небрежно, слегка приподнимая рубашку.

Полностью погружая её в собственную власть. Возможно, он даже не отдавал себе отчёт в этом. А если и отдавал — возможно, не мог с собой справиться. Айден смотрела в его глаза, и сквозь пелену видела в них лишь отчаяние и бессилие. Он всего лишь хотел помочь ей. Но даже не представлял, что делал только хуже.

Вот только не делать он не мог. Айден это понимала. Как и то, что говорить ему об этом будет бесполезно.

Пока что Скайуокер вёл себя благосклонно. Испытывать его ещё один раз она не хотела. Слёзы продолжали литься, а её продолжали гладить по спине. Успокоение приходило слишком медленно

Он целовал её в лоб, крепко обнимая. Айден уцепилась за него, пытаясь не потерять себя окончательно. Она касалась носом его плеч, шеи, щёк. Чувствовала, как он продолжал поцелуи, блуждая руками у неё в волосах. 

В один момент они оказались нос к носу. Айден вгляделась в глаза Скайуокера. Полные лишь сострадания и поддержки. Ни жестокости, ни желания власти в них она не сумела разглядеть. Как и хоть малейшего оттенка жёлтого. 

И в этот момент Люк неуверенно, почти робко, коснулся своими губами её губ, слегка надавливая рукой ей на затылок. Он смотрел на неё широкими, растерянными глазами. И продолжал целовать.

Она не ожидала этого. И ответила Люку не сразу. Сначала слабо приоткрыла губы, ощутив его язык на плотно стиснутых зубах. Затем слегка разжала челюсть, сталкиваясь с Люком кончиками языков.

Боль и отвращение с каждой секундой угасали, а волна успокоения, напротив, накатывала только сильнее. Мысли о беспомощности никуда не делись. Воспринимать их стало чуть проще. Возможно, потому, что она старалась концентрироваться на том, чтобы сжать Люка крепче, пока тот, разорвав поцелуй, не навис над ней, гладя по голове и шепча на ухо:

— Ты справишься. В тебе есть силы. 

Становилось легче. То, что её поддерживал Люк, до сих пор не могло её радовать. Но он пытался, и за это ему следовало отдать должное. 

Айден опустилась ему на плечо, взглянув на него устало. Сегодня был не самый простой день.

Она едва подавила смешок презрения по отношению к самой себе. Раньше не самым простым назывался марш-бросок на сотню-полторы километров в полном обмундировании. Теперь — страдания о собственной ничтожности.

На которые тоже не оставалось сил. Когда Люк, перевернув её, положил на кровать, она тут же закрыла глаза. Он коротко поцеловал её в лоб, а потом ушёл. Хотя бы свой слух она не потеряла.

***

За последние несколько дней Люка порадовало только то, что на складах базы нашлась лишняя дверь, а потерю предыдущей он ухитрился списать на атаку дроида Империи. Благо, что те уже копошились по округе десятками. Дни Восстания на этой планете были сочтены.

Отослав уже пятое зашифрованное сообщение в центральный штаб, Люк отдал приказ об ускорении эвакуации. Весь персонал и без того сосредоточился в ангаре. Но дополнительно гарантировать, что они никого не забудут при побеге, было не лишним. И без того потери часто списывали на него или Лею. Просто потому, что им это сходило с рук. Руководство Восстания слишком хорошо знало, насколько самоубийственные миссии они выполняли. Потери были допустимы.

Вот имперским журналистам наступит раздолье, если они доберутся до его личного дела.

После того, как эта база падёт, он точно получит выговор. Возможно, даже занесут в личное дело. Или штурмовики совершат удачную диверсию, подорвав несколько серверов Голонета повстанцев. Люк уже даже привык к тому, что каждый раз после такой атаки приходилось объяснять, почему родителей у него не то что нет в живых, — вообще нет.

Волновало его сейчас, впрочем, совершенно другое.

Айден. С каждым днём её положение становилось всё тяжелее. Если истерики и постоянное самобичевание Люк ещё мог помочь ей пережить, то с апатией что-то сделать был уже не в силах. 

Весь Голонет Восстания он уже перекопал вдоль и поперёк. Психологии тяжелораненых во всех прочитанных им книгах уделили две страницы. Раны быстро лечили краденой бактой. А на остальное времени не оставалось. Квалифицированных психологов среди врачей тоже не нашлось. Не смогла ничем помочь даже Лея.

Из сложившейся ситуации было два выхода. Лечить последствия — или лечить причину. Люк оказывался бессилен сделать и то, и другое. С появлением имперских дроидов медицинские поставки на базу прекратились, а как-то поддержать Айден он мог лишь Силой. Временная и не слишком эффективная мера.

Как говорить с ней, он не понимал. Их общение сводилось к тому, что он предлагал ей помощь, она в ответ огрызалась. Через несколько секунд он послушно стоял на коленях перед ней, готовясь снова утешать. Поцелуи явно не помогали. Любую мысль о чём-то большем Люк и вовсе пресекал.

Он уже успел разглядеть, в чём была проблема Айден. В полном отсутствии физического контроля над ситуацией, к которому она уже привыкла. В потере активной роли. 

Само собой, если он разденет её, потом посадит на колени, сам же вводя член, или же, того лучше, просто положит на спину и так и будет трахать, то ничего хорошего не выйдет. Не то чтобы из поведения в постели следовало делать нечто значительное, но Люк не хотел испытывать судьбу и рисковать травмировать Айден хоть чем-то.

Он готов был побиться об заклад, что в своих глазах выглядел не менее беспомощно, чем она — в своих. Он ничего не мог поделать.

Выведя приказ об эвакуации на все экраны, Люк запустил полное сканирование базы. Последний шанс для опаздывавших в ангары. На мониторе появилось: «До завершения операции осталось: два дня». Ситхово допотопное оборудование.

Уже поднимаясь со стула, Люк услышал резкий писк. Высветилось сообщение: «Удовлетворение пользовательского запроса „Скайуокер-67/2“ возможно. За более подробной информацией обращаться в БД по соответствующему коду».

Этого он точно не ожидал.

***

Люк стоял перед ней на коленях, подняв голову и покорно смотря на неё. Его глаза оставались серо-голубыми. Она не видела в них жёлтого отблеска уже несколько дней. Наверное, это стоило считать хорошим знаком.

Он молчал. Ничего не делал. Не касался её и пальцем. Лишь каким-то незримым образом — той самой хвалёной Силой — помогал ей чувствовать себя спокойно. Раньше она во что-то подобное никогда бы не поверила.

Галактика не верила в существование Звезды Смерти до сих пор. Многие и Дарта Вейдера считали сказкой для детей. Но Айден знала, что Звезда Смерти существовала. Что Дарт Вейдер летал по Галактике. И что Сила тоже по-настоящему существовала. Даже могла оказаться полезной. С определённой точки зрения.

— Наклонись, — проговорила она, и Люк подчинился. Безоговорочно. Она сжала его голову своими коленями.

Одно движение — и Люк Скайуокер будет мёртв.

Одно движение. 

Которое она никогда не успеет сделать. 

Люк Скайуокер превосходил её во всём. В скорости реакции, в умении воевать. В понимании её же собственной психологии. Она уже успела осознать, что голубоглазый Люк не играл с ней, как делал это желтоглазый Скайуокер. Он искренне пытался ей помочь.

И в этом он превосходил её. Всех вокруг. В морали, скрывавшейся за всеми его поступками, за каждым из них.

Империя боролась с Восстанием за умы и сердца жителей Галактики. Каждый раз Айден и тысячи солдат вокруг неё доказывали себе, что были лучше противоборствующей стороны. Что были правы. Что соответствовали идеалу всеобщего благополучия.

Скайуокер, казалось, жил совершенно не в этом мире. Не в мире крови, грязи, дерьма, постоянного выживания и сражения. Волновало его совершенно другое. Что? Айден не знала. Носил Скайуокер непривычное ей оружие, а пользовался не более широко известными средствами успокоения. И сам будто старался отрешиться от этого мира.

И при этом без колебаний уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Захватил в плен Айден. Отрубил ей ладони. Ступни. При этом сохранил жизнь, стараясь спасти любой ценой. По велению Силы. Неведомой. Как и сам Скайуокер.

— Айден? — прошептал Люк.

— Коммандер Скайуокер, кто вам дал разрешение разговаривать?

— Простите, — виновато ответил он.

— По форме.

— Эта ошибка больше не будет допущена.

Айден вздрогнула.

«Эта ошибка больше не будет допущена».

Сколько раз она говорила это отцу. И матери.

Матери.

Прежняя Айден даже не дрогнула бы. Особенно перед лицом своего злейшего врага, перед лицом повстанца. Прежняя Айден. Где она была сейчас?

Видеть стало труднее. Она прерывисто и глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Получилось. Или это Люк ей помог? Она не знала. И это делало только хуже. Айден сжала зубы, успокаиваясь. Нет. Она не позволит Скайуокеру захватить контроль над собой. Никогда.

Шумный выдох рядом. Айден слегка разжала колени.

— Подними голову.

Она видела синие глаза, а в них — искреннее желание поддержать.

Её злейший враг, которого она бы убила, не колеблясь, пытался помочь ей. Любой повстанец — что уж говорить о Мечтателях или группе Герреры — пристрелил бы её. И хорошо, если бы не порадовался смерти. А Люк смотрел на неё.

Что им руководило? Только ли Сила? Или что-то ещё? Айден пыталась понять, но не могла. В Скайуокере скрывалось что-то непостижимое. Что-то, что смогло испугать даже её.

Власть. Полная и абсолютная власть над ней. Дело было не в беспомощности Айден. Даже останься она со своими ладонями и ступнями, даже не окажись скованной цепями. Скайуокер всё равно довёл бы её до этого. Ни с чем подобным Айден прежде не сталкивалась. Лишь видела вдали это угрожающее, страшное величие.

Императорское величие — вот что она видела в Скайуокере. Не сейчас. Сейчас он преданно смотрел на неё ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Ко мне, — проговорила она, и Люк послушно поднялся, садясь к ней на колени, нависая чуть сверху.

— Есть, — кивнул он. В его глазах снова читались волнение и растерянность. Как и всегда.

— Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? — спросила она.

— Мне страшно, — поводив глазами по сторонам, пробормотал Люк. — Я боюсь, Айден.

Он подался вперёд.

— Чего тебе бояться? — она усмехнулась.

— Кого, — серьёзно произнёс он.

— Кого? — переспросила она, всё ещё с улыбкой на лице. 

— Себя, — Люк наклонился ещё ближе. Айден почувствовала, как у неё по спине — в первый раз с того времени, когда отец учил её не бояться ничего, — побежали мурашки.

***

Люк, прижимая к себе медленно засыпавшую Айден, чувствовал, как его начинало трясти. Стремление обладать, а вместе с ним — Тьма, постепенно захватывали его. Хорошо, что напротив него не было зеркала. Хорошо, что Айден не могла смотреть ему в глаза. С каждой секундой готовые налиться жёлтым.

Никто, хоть единожды ступивший на Тёмную Сторону, не возвращался оттуда. Только Дарт Реван, которого вернули силой. Но с Люком такое делать было некому. Лею он не хотел ставить на этот скользкий путь. Ей хватало политики. Бен, будучи призраком, вряд ли бы смог вторгнуться в разум Люка. Мысль о признании Йоде тот даже не допускал. Не хотел лишний раз разочаровывать старика. К тому же, Люк отказывался верить в то, что его учителя имели хоть что-то общее с теми, кто совершал насилие над чужим разумом. 

У него оставалось два пути — окончательно пасть на Тёмную Сторону и подвести всех вокруг, или же попытаться удержаться. Тянуться к Силе всю жизнь, чтобы в итоге никогда её не достичь. И умереть в сумерках. Надеясь, что для Галактики эти сумерки будут рассветными.

Некоторое время после отлёта Леи держаться было невероятно. Им овладевали гнев, ненависть, желание покончить с Империей — и он срывался, круша трофейных имперских роботов одного за другим. Лишь так удавалось вновь обрести покой.

По ночам он просыпался от видений смерти — отца, сестры, Бена, Йоды, Хана, даже C-3PO и R2D2. Преследовали его и Беру с Ларсом. Раньше Лея могла сберечь его от этого. Он оставался совсем один против всего могущества Тёмной Стороны, обрушившейся на него.

Ощущение это уходило, только когда Люк приходил к Айден и погружался в своё служение ей. Сначала он делал так лишь потому, что чувствовал в этом веление Силы. Но затем стал понимать: в это время Тьма отступала, потому что на место заботы о себе как о последнем джедае приходила забота о другом человеке, безвозмездная и жертвенная. Как он спас Айден от расстрела, так она сейчас спасала его от падения.

Вцепившись пальцами в её недавно выстиранную рубашку, он проговорил:

— Я могу вам помочь. 

— Убей, — обречённо проговорила она. — Если я не могу служить Империи, я не имею права жить.

Искренние верность и преданность режиму, который не заслуживал и малой их толики. Как могла Сила так жестоко пошутить над своим чадом? 

Сила — или же Тёмная Сторона, нарушившая баланс и ввергнувшая Галактику в хаос? Не могло быть так, что в прежние времена достойные солдаты оказывались на стороне зла. Только сейчас случалось подобное.

Люк хотел на это надеяться, во всяком случае.

— А если вы снова сможете служить Империи?

Несколько секунд она молчала.

— Что это значит?

— У меня есть запчасти для протезов. Я могу их изготовить. Не сравнится, конечно, с лучшими имперскими образцами, но...

— Ты понимаешь, что я тогда смогу захватить тебя в плен или убить? Или выдать тебя и твоих дружков Императору?

Улыбнувшись, Люк посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Да. И вы переступите через свою честь ради Империи.

— Вот именно.

— Это был не вопрос.

— Я не отвечала.

— И всё же, я рискну.

— Тебе же хуже.

Резкость и самонадеянность вернулись к ней. Она всерьёз думала, что сумеет улететь куда-то с базы, на которой не было ни единого имперского транспорта, в ангаре которой находилось несколько тысяч озлобленных на Империю повстанцев, да ещё и окружённых со всех сторон этой самой Империей. И, что самое забавное, она действительно считала, что сумеет застать врасплох его, Люка. 

Усмешка сорвалась с его губ.

Айден вдруг резко изменилась в лице и вздрогнула. Он ощутил страх. Не только её.

— Что случилось? — произнёс он, чувствуя, как резко меняется тон. 

— Ты. Он, — шёпотом проговорила она.

Глаза пожелтели. Даже зеркала не потребовалось, чтобы это понять.

— Простите, — Люк пытался сдерживать себя. Но не получалось. 

И, что было хуже всего, он с запозданием понял: Айден, говоря о его пленении, только храбрилась. Пыталась уверить саму себя в том, что всё ещё может бороться с ним. А он это разрушил. Разрушил чуть ли не последние капли её уверенности в себе.

А вместе с ними — чуть ли не последний свой шанс вернуться к Силе.

— Простите, — повторил он. — Я лучше пойду.

Он собирался встать и выскочить из комнаты, как вдруг почувствовал, что Айден, соединив руки у него за спиной, удерживала его стальной хваткой.

— Тебе не нужно. Признайся честно, Скайуокер. Хотя бы самому себе. Ты не можешь справиться с этим один. Я тоже не могу. Поэтому, — она недобро усмехнулась, — нам с тобой придётся заключить союз. 

— Так точно, капитан Вёрсио. Коммандер Скайуокер прибыл в ваше распоряжение. 

— Приступай к решению задачи с протезами.

— Есть, — кивнул он. — Разрешите идти?

— Ближе, — почти игриво улыбнулась она, и Люк почувствовал, как в ней вновь зарождается уверенность. Наклонился. Айден коротко поцеловала его в лоб, а затем шутливым толчком сбросила с колен. Люк, перекувыркнувшись в воздухе, поднялся на ноги.

— Вольно, разойтись, — командным голосом произнесла она, и Люк, кивнув, быстрыми шагами вышел из комнаты.

Перепады настроения у неё, конечно, всё ещё были. Но он поставит её на ноги. Только бы успеть сделать протезы.

Подольше бы глаза остались синими.

***

В Восстании уже не первый раз делали протезы. Собственные металлические пальцы, стучавшие по плазменному экрану, напоминали Люку об этом постоянно.

Но обычно для изготовления старались найти профессионала. Или хотя бы любителя. А тратили на это несколько недель. В худшем случае раненому припаивали кое-как смазанную руку дроида двадцатилетней давности. В самом худшем.

В этот раз Люку пришлось ещё тяжелее. Источники в соседних системах постоянно сигнализировали о том, что Империя наращивает присутствие в секторе. А дронов он убивать устал и сам. Устал вконец. Наступала пора эвакуироваться.

Но он не мог. Не мог оставить Айден одну, беззащитную, на этой проклятой базе. Сила не позволяла ему. Или он сам? Он не знал. 

Поступить правильно сейчас значило бы отдать приказ о полной эвакуации базы и улететь, забыв об Айден. Желательно на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Люк уже был не в состоянии сделать это. Он пожертвовал слишком многим, чтобы прекратить ставить свою жизнь выше жизней своих соперников. И не хотел делать это снова.

Он работал несколько дней напролёт, заканчивая отчёт за отчётом, приканчивая дрона за дроном, припаивая контакт за контактом. Работа шла медленнее. Гораздо медленнее, чем он хотел. Но выхода не было никакого.

Империя запаздывала со своим очередным неожиданным ударом. Люк мог этому только радоваться.

Раньше детали для протезов Восстание получало из рук доброжелателей, или же похищая груз у имперских конвоев. Сейчас же Люк был вынужден собирать две ладони и две ступни буквально по гвоздю. Ему это не нравилось.

Как не нравилось и то, что предыдущее руководство этой базы плевать хотело на указ о правах военнопленных, который Мон Мотма подписала чуть ли не сразу после Альдераана. И то, что ему пришлось подвергать мукам Айден только ради того, чтобы спасти ей жизнь.

Этот путь вёл на Тёмную Сторону. Люк прекрасно это понимал. Вот только в Восстании, как оказалось, не все хотели слышать сказки давно минувших лет. Даже несмотря на то, что одна из этих сказок ходила среди них. И ей никто бы не позволил диктовать всем вокруг, что делать.

Так даже лучше. Власть точно бы столкнула Люка на Тёмную Сторону.

— Бен? — спросил он, почувствовав колебания в Силе.

— Ты что-то хотел спросить? — призрачная фигура появилась сзади.

— Должен ли джедай искать власти?

— Джедай не должен управлять другими, — Бен покачал головой. Люк чувствовал это, хотя и не видел его. Вся его концентрация уходила на то, чтобы правильно присоединить синапс-контакт к остальной части искусственной ладони. — Так гласит Кодекс. Ты чувствуешь в себе это желание?

— Нет. Просто... — Люк запнулся, — просто иногда я думаю, что поступил бы лучше, чем другие. Что я бы руководил, командовал лучше. Возьми Айден. Я бы не стал отрубать ей руки...

— Джедаи не убивают пленных, Люк, — спокойно произнёс Бен. — Пленных и безоружных. Ты не нарушил это правило. Ты справился.

— Бен...

— Захотел ли ты получить власть?

— На минуту. Я хотел защитить её...

Бен шумно вздохнул. Люк сглотнул, поняв, что сказал что-то не так.

— Бен?

— Этот путь очень опасен. Берегись, если продолжаешь идти по нему. Тёмная Сторона ждёт тебя в его конце, — в старческом голосе на секунду будто прозвучала угроза.

— Джедай не ставит одного выше многих, — процитировал Люк. — Я помню, Бен. Но её жизнь так же важна, как и жизни каждого из нас. Я бы не стал брать ничью. Если бы мог.

— Эта дорога правильна, — прошептал Бен. — Но будь готов отступать с неё. Сейчас тёмные времена. И для джедаев в том числе.

— Подожди, что? — спросил Люк. Спустя секунду выяснилось — у пустоты. Больше ответов ему сегодня не даст никто.

Во всяком случае, хотя бы те, что ему были нужны, он получил.

Деталь за деталью, он медленно продолжал работать над протезом. Радар на экране, висевший рядом, пищал, подавая сигнал о грядущей опасности. Дроны один за другим появлялись вокруг. Но кораблей на орбите пока не наблюдалось. То ли Империя не получила данных, то ли её интересовало что-то большее.

Вестей из главного штаба давно не было. Но место нового рандеву сил Восстания никто не назначал. Значит, Палпатин пустил основные силы на что-то другое. Вопрос заключался только в одном — на что?

Сейчас временем задумываться об этом Люк не располагал. Он оставлял это Лее. Сам же полностью сконцентрировался на протезах для Айден.

Слишком мало.

— Ангары, доложить, — ткнув носом в кнопку включения связи, спросил он.

— В порядке, — послышался тихий, но уверенный голос одной из лейтенантов. — Коммандер Скайуокер, мы успеем?

— Успеем, Сандра, — уверил он, посылая в сторону ангаров волны уверенности. Всё, что он мог сделать.

В первую очередь Империя должны была узнать о них. Так они обеспечат Восстанию ещё пару месяцев передышки. И лишь потом побегут.

Ибо древний Кодекс джедаев гласил: никогда не следует ставить одного выше многих. Люк пользовался им. 

И торопился. Ведь скоро это правило должно было обернуться против него.

***

— Так. Опустите ноги.

Она не слышала, что Люк, сидя на коленях перед ней, бормотал. Она понимала его по тону, которым он говорил, и двум-трём звукам, на которые могла опираться. Благослови, Император, бейсик был самым понятным языком Галактики.

В ногах что-то кольнуло. Прошло только несколько секунд, как вдруг Айден почувствовала.

Пальцы.

Сначала мизинец. Потом безымянный. Указательный и средний. Наконец, она смогла в первый раз пошевелить большим. Пол отдавал холодом. Ладони Люка, касавшиеся её щиколоток, были тёплыми. Высокочувствительные сенсоры. 

Она знала об этой технологии, но не представляла, что такое могли собрать в Восстании. Люк смог.

— Как вы себя ощущаете? — спросил он, лишь чуть громче.

— Лучше, чем было. Но всё ещё хуже, чем на свободе, — отрезала она, чувствуя, как к ней возвращается уверенность.

Её собственная уверенность. Не та, что обычно направлял Люк. Её.

Айден улыбнулась. И, наклонив голову, при слегка приглушённом свете увидела, что Люк улыбался ей в ответ. Она приподняла ногу, и он поочерёдно поцеловал каждый из искусственных пальцев. Рассмеявшись, она повторила это. Только ради того, чтобы потом посмотреть в глаза Люка.

Яркие. Светло-синие.

— Руки?

— Да, конечно, — спохватился он, схватившись за лежавшие рядом, начищенные до блеска механические ладони.

Чистить учили не только в Империи. 

Снова Айден почувствовала лёгкое покалывание. Прошло всего лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем пальцы откликнулись на сигналы её мозга. Она сжала руку в кулак. Вторую. 

Люк сидел перед ней, смотря чуть ли не восхищённо. Словно они не были врагами. Словно она не могла сейчас ударить его кулаком в челюсть, а потом выхватить меч и одним ударом лишить Восстание всякой надежды. 

Бесполезно. Он успеет среагировать. Уже сейчас в его глазах появился сероватый оттенок. Вот-вот — и они начнут желтеть. Потому что Скайуокер почувствовал угрозу в самих её намерениях. Нет, бороться с ним было бесполезно.

Айден не могла. Она хотела попробовать. Она всю жизнь готовилась умирать, а не сдаваться. Она поднесла руку к щеке Люка.

И ласково провела пальцами по мягкой, тёплой коже, поднимаясь выше, взъерошивая волосы. Спустилась ниже. Взяла его подбородок меж двух пальцев, приподняла, разглядывая синюю радужку. Похоже, он снова чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он даже напряжённым не выглядел.

Ободрённая этим, она опустила ладонь ещё ниже, заключая его горло в тиски своих металлических пальцев. Интересно, что за материал он использовал.

Сопротивление Люк всё ещё не оказывал. Напротив, спокойно смотрел на неё. Слишком спокойно.

— Ты даже не попытаешься вырваться?

— Я доверяю вам, — прохрипел он в ответ. 

Она замолчала. 

Вдруг всё стало ясно.

Айден тоже ему доверяла.

Не доверяй она ему, она бы не позволила мыть себя. Не доверяй она ему, она бы отбросила эти протезы в сторону. Не доверяй она ему, она бы не схватила его за горло. Потому что в противном случае её бы схватила за горло Сила.

Сейчас они с Люком были равны. Она могла усилить хватку и передавить сонную артерию, расположенную лишь чуть ниже. Он мог воспользоваться Силой и убить её ещё раньше. Но они этого не делали.

Они доверяли друг другу. И находились во власти друг друга.

— Тебе, — слабо проговорила она.

— Как будет удобно, — он тоже прервался на пару секунд, а затем сказал, пожав плечами, — тебе.

— Хорошо, — Айден кивнула, а затем приподнялась на ноги. Устоять сначала оказалось тяжело, и она едва не упала обратно. Упала бы, не поддержи её в этот момент Люк. Обеими руками он обхватил её за талию, притянув к себе и удерживая на весу. Айден положила руки ему на плечи, опираясь на него.

И в этот момент Люк коснулся носом её живота. Почувствовав, что стоит достаточно твёрдо, она одной из ладоней схватила волосы у него на затылке и прижала голову ещё ближе к себе.

Сам Люк в этот момент расстегнул её рубашку. Обнажив живот, начал целовать. Айден отпустила его — только затем, чтобы потом, нагнувшись, обхватить чуть ниже плеч и, без особых затруднений подняв в воздух, упасть назад на кровать. 

Люк было навис над ней, но тут же, упав, коснулся губами не её губ, а простыни. Айден засмеялась.

В первый раз за всё то время, что она находилась здесь.

Перевернувшись, она оказалась над Люком. Придавив коленями его руки, она снова вцепилась ему в шею.

— Вот ты и в моей власти, — довольно произнесла она.

— Прости, не сегодня, — Айден почувствовала, как под её руки проскальзывают ноги Люка, как их тела стали сплетаться воедино. На этот раз уже Люк перевернул её. И он её ошибок не повторил, прижав уже и руки, и ноги.

— Ты использовал Силу, — выдохнув, произнесла она. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Я и без Силы ещё кое-что из себя представляю.

— Посмотрим, — она попыталась пошевелиться. Бесполезно.

Люк возвышался над ней, смотря куда-то вперёд и в сторону. Спина его выпрямилась. Осанка, достойная Императора. 

Айден ухмыльнулась.

— У тебя есть проволока?

— Сколько угодно.

— Неси.

— Ты отвлекаешь меня. Это нечестно, — без наигранной обиды в голосе произнёс он. — Сейчас.

Спрыгнув с постели, он почти выскочил из комнаты.

Дверь успел закрыть. И даже световой меч взял с собой.

Татуинский простачок. Конечно. Так она и поверила.

Вздохнув, Айден расстегнула рубашку и отбросила её в сторону.

Расстегнула сама.

Как легко.

***

Нет ни Жизни, ни Смерти, есть лишь Сила.

В последние несколько дней Люк, наконец, понял истинную сущность этой догмы. Раньше он беспокоился за себя, считая, что был последней надеждой всей Галактики, что если он умрёт, всё закончится. Но теперь он вдруг понял: Сила найдёт способ одолеть Тёмную Сторону. С помощью ли джедаев, либо же без них. И уж тем более она сумеет это сделать без него, одного-единственного человечка, каким бы могущественным он ни был. Переставать беречь себя при этом не следовало. Но вот сохранять любой ценой — едва ли.

Просьбу Айден он выполнил без колебаний, хотя раньше как минимум бы поинтересовался, зачем ей вдруг понадобилась проволока. Он доверился ей — и надеялся, что хотя бы некоторые имперцы сохранили хотя бы какую-то честь. Что Айден просила проволоку не для того, чтобы воткнуть её ему в глаз.

Потому что тогда бы он в ней определённо разочаровался. 

Мир вокруг едва позеленел. Люк встряхнул головой. Не помогло. Тогда он устремился к Силе, касаясь её и ища спокойствия. Тёмная Сторона не желала отпускать его до сих пор, несмотря на все усилия. 

Как же он был наивен.

Чуть ли не вбежав в один из заброшенных инженерных отсеков, он заглянул в ящик, принадлежавший лично ему, и взял несколько кусков проволоки, предназначавшейся для противошагоходных ежей. Руки кололо. Боль. Люк толкал её от себя, всё приближаясь, как ему казалось, к Силе.

Мир всё зеленел и зеленел. Только не это.

— Не смотри мне в глаза, — он старался говорить как можно мягче, чтобы не испугать Айден. — Он здесь. Держи, — он подал проволоку.

— К стене, — послышался приказ, как только та исчезла у него из пальцев. Он беспрекословно его выполнил. — На вытянутые руки. Ладонями упрись. Расставь ноги. Так, — довольно произнесла она.

Люк не стремился к Силе. Тёмная Сторона ждала его на этой дороге. Он концентрировался на Айден. На том, что чувствовала она по отношению к нему.

Желание власти, желание быть могущественнее. Небольшая неуверенность. Осторожность. Что-то ещё. Тёплый огонёк, который она глушила в себе. Но от Люка не могла утаить. 

Железными ладонями она расстегнула его рубашку.

— Левую руку в сторону.

Стянула один рукав.

— Как стоял. Теперь — правую.

Он подчинился. Лёгкий шорох — и рубашка лежала на полу. 

— Правую к стене, — в голосе Айден чувствовались металлические командирские нотки. Он дождался. Выдохнув, Люк позволил себе тепло коснуться её сквозь Силу. 

Тут же почувствовал лёгкий холод. Айден расстегнула пуговицу на его штанах, затем ширинку. Опустилась вниз, снимая с него брюки и ботинки, молча легко ударяя то по одной ноге, то по другой. Он не сопротивлялся. Если что-то могло помочь Айден прийти в себя, то он собирался на это пойти.

Лёгкое шуршанье скрученной проволоки. Айден схватила его за волосы и оттянула голову назад. Не так сильно и резко, как могла бы. И шею не свернула.

Он бы почувствовал намерение убить.

Боль пронзила виски, лоб, затылок. Люк сопротивлялся ей, изгоняя прочь, пытаясь унести в Силу. Становилось только хуже.

— Расставь ноги шире, — произнесла Айден. — Вот так, хорошо.

Он выполнял её команды медленно, сквозь туман.

— Айден. Будь осторожна, — прошептал он.

Страх. Этого только не хватало. Они оба боялись. Одного и того же человека. 

Люк потянулся к Силе, призывая её к себе. Боль стала уходить, а мир вокруг — желтеть. Хороший знак. Его собственные глаза, стало быть, возвращали себе привычный цвет. Тёмная Сторона отступала.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать мне, — усмехнулась она.

— Да.

Он всеми силами старался убедить. Он стоял голым, световой меч лежал даже не в этой каюте, как и бластер, по волосам чуть ли не струилась кровь. Куда уж ему угрожать Айден. Если бы ещё угрожал он.

— Ну, — притворно-ласково проговорила она, хватая его за горло одной рукой и чуть сдавливая. Железо. Люк едва сумел сглотнуть.

В этот момент Айден приблизилась к нему. Он ощущал всё её тело, обнажённое по пояс. Мускулистые предплечья, упругий живот, грудь, упиравшиеся в него соски. Люк выдохнул. И почувствовал, как Айден взяла его член в железную ладонь. Холодно.

Она провела вверх, вниз, чуть сжала, ослабив хватку на горле. Уже и не требовалось — вся боль уходила от Люка. Сила забирала её без остатка. Он потянулся к Айден, и обрушился на её страх.

— Всё будет хорошо, — слабо произнёс он.

— Замолчи, — отрезала она. Голос её звучал тихо и почти нежно. 

После ещё пары движений её ладоней член Люка встал. Айден стала двигаться быстрее. Закусив губу, Люк откинул голову назад, и почувствовал, как сильнее сжимаются тиски у него на горле. Ноги чуть подкосились, а ладонь Айден скользила по его члену всё быстрее. Люк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, отступал назад. Стоять становилось тяжелее. Он уже был готов кончить, когда Айден убрала руки и отошла.

— Стоять и не шевелиться. Даже не думай.

Он громко выдохнул, замирая. Отключился от Силы и зашипел от боли. Возбуждение схлынуло почти мгновенно. Он наклонился чуть ниже, расслабляясь.

— Развернись, — Айден попыталась прозвучать холодно, но получилось это у неё не слишком удачно. — И прижмись к стене. Руки вверх.

Он подчинился. 

Айден подошла к нему, взяла в ладони его волосы на затылке и, притянув к себе, поцеловала.

***

Прежде чем продолжить, она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. Светло-синие. Он был в полном порядке, хотя до этого только и говорил, что чувствует присутствие своего злого двойника, с которым делил тело. Айден до сих пор не понимала, что именно Сила делала с живыми существами, но ни один из тех, кто использовал Силу и кого она знала лично, не производил впечатления обычного. И в каждом чувствовалось какое-то величие. Даже в полубезумном, жалком сейчас в своём могуществе и бессилии одновременно Люке.

Она разорвала поцелуй на секунду, и он тут же спросил.

— Разреши, — сглотнул, — руками... коснуться тебя...

И замер на месте, ожидая её разрешения. Покорный и безвольный. Не только по её воле, но и потому, что она сделала их отношения такими. Айден вдруг почувствовала прилив гордости. Подчинить себе одно из самых могущественных существ Галактики, да ещё и сражающееся на противоположной стороне, удавалось не каждому и не каждый день.

— Если ты что-то задумал... — она грозно посмотрела на него. Глаза Люка забегали. Совершенно искреннее недоумение.

— Ничего, — он покачал головой, и только тогда она кивнула.

Люк коснулся её плеч, несколько раз провёл по выступавшим лопаткам, двинулся выше. Айден вновь коснулась его губ своими. Он тут же прижался к ней всем телом, и она обнажённым животом почувствовала, как твердеет его член. Улыбнулась сквозь поцелуй — и, вывернувшись из его объятий, резко произнесла:

— Тебе не давали разрешения приближаться ко мне.

— Да. Прости, — он поморщился, и она увидела, как по щеке протекла струйка крови. На несколько секунд. Но ей было достаточно.

Может, в других обстоятельствах Айден презрительно посмотрела на саму себя и подумала о том, как жалко выглядела, пытаясь вернуть себе уверенность контролем в постели. Но сейчас у неё не было другого выхода. И Люк наверняка тоже это понимал.

Лучше бы у них получилось. В Империи её, готовую служить, признают непригодной или вовсе запишут в агенты повстанцев. И без того запишут. Но она всё ещё планировала сохранить хоть малейший шанс оправдания. А для этого требовалось вернуть контроль над собой и своими чувствами. Сейчас вроде бы получилось.

— Хорошо.

Она вновь приблизилась к нему, притягивая за шею как можно сильнее, разделяя их тела как можно большим расстоянием. Но рост был слишком разный, и Люку стоило едва податься вперёд, чтобы сделать поцелуй комфортнее для неё, чтобы головка члена вновь коснулась её живота. Чуть отстранившись, Люк возбуждённо задышал. 

— Так не пойдёт. Слишком быстро, — недовольна произнесла она. — На колени.

Он послушно упал на едва отапливаемый пол.

Повстанцы явно готовились покинуть базу.

— Давай.

Он чуть оголил её бёдра и застыл.

— Как предпочитаешь?

Учился слушаться. Превосходно. Она довольно улыбнулась.

— Попробуй пальцами.

На поясе она почувствовала холодное прикосновение его собственной протезированной руки. А затем — его тёплые пальцы внутри себя. Сначала он двигался медленно, проходя по её клитору всем пальцем, потом начал ускоряться, его движения становились резче и всё быстрее. Айден положила руку ему на голову и с силой сжала. Он даже виду не подал, что ему было больно. Хорошо.

— Подожди, — часто дыша, запрокинула голову Айден. — Я развернусь.

Она встала к стене, и тогда Люк продолжил. На этот раз он сразу стал двигаться быстро. Айден почти полностью опиралась на стену. Он хорошо справлялся для первого раза. Жаль, что они не успеют научиться чему-то большему. Жаль.

Думать параллельно сосредоточению на ощущениях было тяжело. Люк не сбавлял темп, но двигать пальцами старался по-разному. Вправо-влево, резко и рвано, затем постепенно, чуть неспешнее, вперёд-назад. Почти остановился — и вошёл медленно и глубоко. Шумно выдохнув, Айден кончила и опёрлась обеими руками о стену.

Люк стоял на коленях и молчал. Лишь увидев, что она смотрит на него, с мольбой в глазах спросил:

— Могу я...

— Рано, — она покачала головой, чувствуя, как потеет в этой не самой тёплой комнате. — Иди на кровать.

— На коленях?

Ничего без лишней команды. Может, в этом Восстании всё-таки учили хоть какой-то дисциплине?

— Нет, — если бы он не задал вопрос, пополз бы на коленях.

За несколько шагов покрыв половину комнаты, Люк сел на кровать, свесив ноги и смотря на неё. Даже сейчас в нём, абсолютно подчинённом, было видно почти императорское величие. Айден уже не отгоняла от себя мысль о том, что он бы хорошо смотрелся на троне.

Ересь. Но не зря же Палпатин с Вейдером были одержимы им. Может, преемника себе искали?

— На колени, спиной ко мне, — бросила она, застёгивая пуговицу на штанах и подходя следом. — Нагнись, руки упри в постель. Отползи от края.

— Есть, — он послушно выполнил все её команды. — Айден, я не очень хорошо подготовлен.

— И что? — она встала на колени позади него, одну руку положив ему на затылок. На этот раз, правда, успокаивающе проводя по волосам, а не грубо хватая.

— Возможно, без смазки будет не очень хорошо, — проговорил он.

— Меня не волнует, больно ли будет тебе.

— Как скажешь, — смиренно кивнул он. — Я готов.

— У тебя есть чистые перчатки?

— Да. На ящике.

Она поднялась, взяла одну из них, надела на свою руку и вернулась в прежнюю позу. Ещё раз потрепала Люка, стараясь не задеть венец из колючей проволоки. Затем провела рукой в перчатке по его спине, заставляя вздрогнуть, а потом расслабиться. После этого аккуратно раздвинула ноги чуть шире и начала медленно двигать пальцами вокруг кольца мышц. Люк подавался назад, к ней. Она видела, как он пытается ей угодить.

Взамен на преданность можно было постараться и смягчить боль.

Дождавшись, пока он наконец расслабится, она медленно вошла внутрь, проводя пальцами вперёд-назад. 

— Не, — выдохнул он, — больно.

— Хочешь, чтобы было?

— Я исполняю твою волю, госпожа, — он, выгнувшись, поднял голову вверх. Скрывал свою боль. Айден улыбнулась. Хорошо, очень хорошо.

Она придвинулась ближе к нему, касаясь своими бедрами его ног. И затем вошла глубже, нащупывая твёрдый округлый выступ. Найдя его, стала водить вокруг, касаясь. Люк резко опустил голову, упираясь лбом в кровать.

— Подняться.

Он медленно, но всё же выполнил её приказ. Похоже, блокировать два сильных ощущения одновременно даже ему становилось тяжело.

— Я... х... — спросил он, когда она почти вышла пальцами из него, — я не могу.

— Больно?

— Не то чтобы.

— Хоть кричи, если хочешь. Это твои проблемы.

Ещё несколько движений пальцами — и Люк, прогнувшись, застонал. Сначала тихо, почти завывая, а потом всё громче и громче. Он уже срывался на крик, когда Айден резко вышла из него. Он остался в той же позе, чуть двигаясь вперёд от не схлынувшего ещё возбуждения. Айден схватила его за пояс и рывком перевернула на спину. Он не сопротивлялся, только опустил руки на кровать. 

Айден наклонилась, коротко поцеловав его в губы, на которых ощущался солёный привкус пота. Выпрямившись, она положила его ноги себе на плечи и взяла его член в ладонь. Направив его на себя, несколько раз провела рукой вверх. Этого хватило, чтобы Люк кончил, брызнув спермой на её живот. Он выгибался секунд десять, прежде чем обмякнуть и устало развалиться на кровати.

Айден почти недовольно прошипела:

— Ты не закончил, — и продвинулась по кровати к нему. Он устало кивнул и приник к её животу, слизывая сперму. В это же время Айден сняла проволочный венец и отбросила в сторону. Хватит с него на сегодня.

Она слишком сильно уважала Люка, чтобы продолжать причинять ему боль. Долг жизни оказался слишком силён. Слишком велика была привязанность. Она слишком любила его.

Проведя рукой по животу, она довольно улыбнулась, потрепала его по затылку и спросила:

— Здесь есть медотсек?

— Аптечка тут, — он показал на место, где обычно спал раньше, пока находился рядом с ней. 

— Пойдём, — она встала, подняла его на руки и направилась в ванную. — Тебя нужно привести в порядок.

***

Разбудил Люка сигнал первой тревоги. Империя подбиралась. Как он и рассчитывал.

— Что случилось? — Айден, одетая по пояс, мгновенно вскочила с постели. Люк осмотрел себя. Штаны на месте, ботинки рядом с кроватью, меч не здесь. Рубашка рядом. Всё было в порядке.

— Ваши прибыли. Айден, — он помотал головой, — нам нужно улетать. Твой долг — задержать нас, я понимаю. Но ты знаешь, чем это всё закончится. Поэтому у меня к тебе есть предложение.

— Я не пойду к вам.

— Никогда, — он кивнул. Джедаям было положено уважать выбор всех вокруг. Даже с их точки зрения неправильный. — Я понимаю, Айден. Нет. Ты сообщишь место базы за несколько часов до того, как её обнаружат дроиды.

— А с протезами мне что делать?

Он достаточно долго готовил ответ на этот вопрос.

— Тебе их сконструировали люди на базе, хотевшие переметнуться на сторону Империи. Они же спасли тебя, прежде чем их расстреляли.

— Первый же допрос Дарта Вейдера — и от этой версии ничего не останется. 

— Ну, — он усмехнулся, — слава Императору, только с определённой точки зрения. Я могу помочь тебе с этим. Немного картин из моего сознания. Но только с твоего разрешения.

Айден колебалась, он видел это. Но если она сейчас не согласится, то её служба Империи будет поставлена под угрозу. А для того чтобы продолжить выполнять свой долг, Айден пойдёт на всё.

Люк прекрасно это знал.

В глазах снова позеленело.

— Я согласна, — уверенно кивнула она. Как и предполагалось.

Он делал это ради блага Айден. Добровольно ступал на Тёмную Сторону, чтобы она была счастлива. Бен, скажи, что это зачтётся. 

Медленно он коснулся висков Айден, транслируя полностью выдуманные, логичные, но с долей нелепых случайностей, события, из которых полностью исключал себя. Нет, отец его так просто не найдёт.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Два прошлого. Одно, где были мы, нереальное. Второе, где нас не было, реальное. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Хорошо.

Недолго они молчали. Их взгляды встретились. Люк чувствовал в Айден принятие необходимости, но вместе с тем — тоску.

— Вы оказались человеком чести, Люк Скайуокер, — произнесла она.

— Было честью быть с вами, Айден Вёрсио, — кивнул он в ответ. Наступала пора прощаться. — Может, встретимся. Надеюсь, не на казни. Вашей или моей.

— И не на поле боя, — добавила она. — В следующий раз я буду стрелять.

— В следующий раз я не захочу проводить вас через эту бездну снова. Пора, Айден. Рация на пятом этаже, четвёртая слева дверь от лифта.

— Прощай, Люк, — застёгивая рубашку, произнесла она. 

— Прощай, Айден, — он обернулся к ней, разглядывая и стараясь запомнить её лицо в мельчайших деталях, зная, что она делает то же самое. — Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Постараюсь быть.

Он ничуть не лгал. За то время, что они провели вместе, он заметил, сколь сильно изменилась в ней Сила. Как именно, впрочем, понять не мог.

В Айден никогда не было Тёмной Стороны, чьё влияние ощущалось чуть ли не в каждом имперском солдате, который сражался в важных битвах вроде Хота или Явина-IV. Ни разу он не почувствовал стремления защитить свою жизнь любой ценой. Зато постоянно — готовность к самопожертвованию, преданность, бескорыстность. Со временем пришли благодарность, даже уважение. К нему. И, возможно, всему Восстанию. Не принятие их точки зрения — но хотя бы понимание.

Сила в Айден текла не так, как в нём, не так, как в Бене или Лее. Напротив, Айден не обладала никакими способностями. Но даже с учётом этого он видел, как в ней происходил какой-то сдвиг. К лучшему ли, к худшему ли, он не знал. Но точно знал, что связано это было с ним и его на Айден влиянием.

Учитывая же то, что он не пытал её последнюю неделю, а лишь утешал и придавал уверенность, возможно, влиял лучшим образом. Ему хотелось верить в это. Ему хотелось надеяться.

Он поцеловал её в губы. В последний раз. Чувствуя, как что-то натягивается между ними. В Силе.

Надо будет спросить у мастера Йоды. Или у Бена. 

Не сейчас.

Сейчас его ждала Лея, их обоих ждал полёт на Татуин (данные, подтверждающие, что Хан там, пришли в ночь), солдат Восстания — новый бой, а Айден — старая служба.

— Коммандер Кази’мов, готовьте всех к вылету, — произнёс он по комлинку, — боевая тревога.

Сзади послышались быстрые шаги Айден. Они с ней стали врагами. Маховик войны снова начал набирать обороты.

***

Айден только обрадовалась, когда её откомандировали на луну Эндора вместо Звезды Смерти II. Расстреливать повстанцев было просто. Эвоков, каким-то чудом скрывавшихся в джунглях, чуть тяжелее. Но всё ещё гораздо проще, чем думать о том, что всего лишь в нескольких сотнях тысяч километров от неё находился Люк. И что, возможно, сейчас он мог убивать Императора или умирать от его руки.

Раньше бы Айден сказала, что предпочла бы второе. Но сейчас. Сейчас она не могла выбрать. И лишь её преданность Империи требовала от неё быть верной Палпатину. Если понадобилось бы, она бы убила Люка по его приказу. И жила бы с этим. Империя превыше всего.

Превыше всех её чувств, превыше человека, показавшего ей себя, истинное лицо Восстания. Именно поэтому она тогда не пошла за ним. Именно поэтому не хотела быть на Звезде Смерти II сейчас. Потому что ей придётся делать выбор между Палпатином и Люком. И уже принятое решение ей не нравилось.

— Мы не ожидали подкреплений, — раздался голос штурмовика, когда Айден пристрелила очередного повстанца.

— В том-то и суть, сержант, — ответил ему Мико.

Отряд вышел на небольшую полянку, откуда было видно зависшую над луной боевую станцию колоссальных размеров. Айден запрыгнула на холм, с которого могла осмотреть ландшафт и оценить обстановку.

В ту же секунду наверху что-то сверкнуло, а через пятнадцать секунд раздался взрыв. Звезда Смерти. Снова.

— Невозможно, — она почувствовала, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Люк.

— Что нам делать, капитан? — спросил поражённый дел Мико, подошедший к ней.

— Мы отомстим, — едва ли она отдавала отчёт в том, что говорила, — за нашего Императора.

Проклятое Восстание. Оно снова отобрало у неё всё. Палпатина она бы им простила. Но они убили Люка.

Или?..

Внутри что-то сжалось. Что-то, связанное с Силой. Жаль, она не была ни джедаем, ни ситхом, чтобы с точностью это понять. В атмосфере среди сгоравших осколков показались следы спуска некрупного корабля. 

Айден улыбнулась.

— Отряд «Инферно», за мной. К бою!


End file.
